Tara And The Witch
by boop-oop-ee-doo
Summary: Willow tells her daughter Sophie a bedtime story about a beautiful girl named Tara who takes her uncle's place as Dark Willow's prisoner. Prisoner turns to guest, guest into friend, and friend into true love.
1. Bedtime Stories

Disclaimer:I own nothing, except Sophie.

AN: If you would like to know more about Sophie, and why Tara is alive, you can read my other story "Willow's Child", altough it is not neccessary to do so to understand this.

* * *

"Mommy Willow, can you tells me a bedtime story please?" Sophie asked as Willow tucked the three-year old into bed.

"Okay then" said Willow, sitting on the bed beside her daughter. "Which one would you like? Hansel and Gretel?"

"No."

"Little Red Riding Hood?"

"Nope."

"The Three Little Pigs?"

"Nuh-uh"

"How Auntie Faith Broke Out Of The Big House?" That had, much to Willow's despair, become Sophie's favourite story, and when Faith had first told it while babysitting one night when Willow and Tara had gone out, Willow had felt like murdering the Dark Slayer. Needless to say, Faith had not been allowed to babysit since.

"No" said Sophie. "I wants a story with you and Mama Tara in it"

"Oh. Like the one about the time me and the Scoobies stopped Mama Tara's Daddy from taking her away?" Sophie shook her head.

"I wants a fairytale story, but with you and Mama Tara in it"

"Well, I guess I could make one up" said Willow. "Let me think. Yes, I know just the thing." _"Even If I am just stealing the plot of a Disney movie" _Willow thought.

"Tell me, tell me!" Sophie cried happily.

"Okay, here goes. Once upon a time, in a far away land, a beautiful young wiccan princess lived in a shining castle. Although she had everything her heart desired, the princess was spoiled, selfish, and unkind."

"She doesn't sound very nice" said Sophie.

"She wasn't" Willow continued. "Then, one cold winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle, offering a single red rose in return for shelter. But the princess, repulsed by the woman's appearance, turned her away. She warned the princess not to be fooled by appearances, but when she dismissed her again, the woman's ugliness melted away, revealing her to be a beautiful enchantress. The princess tried to apologise to the enchantess but it was too late, as she had seen no trace of love in the princess's cold heart."

"No love?" said Sophie, eyes widening in surprise. "Not even a little bit?"

"Not even a little bit. As punishment, the enchantress transformed her into a dark witch, with black hair and eyes, and horrible looking veins spreading across her face, then placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived in it. Ashamed of her hideous appearance, the witch, Dark Willow, counseled herself from inside the castle, a magic mirror acting as her only window to the outside world. The rose offered by the enchantress was really an enchanted rose, which would bloom until Dark Willow's eighteenth year. If she could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, the spell would be broken. If not, she would remain as Dark Willow forever. As the years passed, she lost all hope... For who could ever learn to love a witch?"

* * *

AN: That's the prologue! I'm thinking of doing a series of these, all different Buffy-fied Disney movies, so tell me what you think!


	2. Tara

Disclaimer:I own nothing, except Sophie.

* * *

"But Mommy, Willow, isn't you and Mama Tara witches?"

"Yes, but we went through this with Hansel and Gretel remember?" Willow explained. "Witches aren't always good in stories.. and not in real life either" she added under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, sweetie, let's just get on with the story. In a small village not too far away from Dark Willow's castle, there lived a beautiful girl named Tara..."

A girl with blondish-brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue dress emerges from a small cottage. Carrying a basket with a book inside, she headed across a bridge towards a small town, with sparrows flying around her.

Tara: _**Little town, it's a quiet village,**_

_**Everyday, like the one before.**_

**_Little town, full of little people,_**

**_Waking up to say..._**

People began opening doors and windows, popping out there heads to say hello, and some of them heading off to work or go shopping.

**_There goes the baker with his tray like always, _**

**_The same old bread and rolls to sell._**

**_Every morning just the same,_**

**_Since the morning that we came,_**

**_To this poor provincial town.._**

"Good morning, Tara" Riley, the baker, greeted as Tara passed the bakery.

"Morning, Riley" she replied.

"Where are you headed?" he asked.

"The library! I've just finished the best story ever. It's about a girl who finds out she's a slayer and she has to fight all these vampires and..."

"Excuse me, but can we talk later, I'm kind of busy" Riley headed back into the bakery shouting "Graham! Hurry up with those baguettes!" Tara shrugged and walked on, two women named Faith and Kennedy watching her.

Faith and Kennedy: **_Look there she goes, that girl is strange no question,_**

**_Dazed and distracted can't you tell?_**

Wood: **_Never part of any crowd_**

Snyder: **_'Cause her head's up on some cloud_**

Everyone: **_No denying she's a funny girl, that Tara._**

Tara jumped on the back of a trolley, riding it through the town while people greeted each other.

Vi: **_Hello!_**

Amanda: **_Good day!_**

Vi: **_How is your family?_**

Spike is talking to Harmony while Drusilla stands behind him, glaring and holding a rolling pin.

Harmony: **_Hello!_**

Spike: **_Good day!_**

Harmony: **_How is your wife?_**

Drusilla wacked Spike over the head with the rolling pin.

Joyce: **_I need six eggs!_**

Hank: **_That's too expensive!_**

Tara: **_There must be must be more than this provincial life._**

Tara leapt off the trolly and entered the library.

"Ah, Tara" greeted Jenny, the librarian.

"Good morning, Jenny. Just came to return the book I borrowed" said Tara, handing her the book.

"Finished already? You sure read fast."

"I know, but I just couldn't put it down" said Tara as she began searching through books. "Do you have anything new?"

"Not since yesterday!" Jenny laughed.

"That's okay. I think I'll borrow... this one" said Tara, handing a blue book to Jenny.

"This one?" Jenny questioned, looking at her quizzically. "But you've read it twice!"

"I know, but it's my favourite. It has everything, far off places, daring swordfights, magic, and a beautiful princess in disguise."

"Well, if you like it that much, it's yours" Jenny smiled, handing Tara the book.

"Oh! But I couldn't possibly.."

"It's okay, I'll just buy another copy for the library."

"Are you sure?" Tara asked.

"I insist"

"Thank you, Jenny, Thank you!" Tara cried happily, running out of the library.

Angel, Lorne, and Gunn: **_Look there she goes,_**

**_That girl is so peculiar._**

**_I wonder if she's feeling well._**

Women: **_With a dreamy far off look_**

Men: **_And her nose stuck in a book_**

Everyone: **_What a puzzle to the rest of us is Tara._**

Tara sat on the edge of a fountain reading her book, and a group of small animals sat around her.

Tara: **_Oh, isn't this amazing?_**

**_It's my favourite part because, you'll see,_**

**_Here's where she meets the princess,_**

**_But she won't discover that it's her till chapter 3._**

Rona: **_Now it's no wonder that her name means beauty,_**

**_Her looks have got no paralell._**

Oz: **_But behind that fair facade, I'm afraid she's rather odd,_**

**_Very different from the rest of us._**

Everyone: **_She's nothing like the rest of us,_**

**_Yes different from the rest of us is Tara._**

A group of geese were flying through the air, when one of them was shot down. A nerdy looking blonde-haired boy named Andrew ran forward, attempting to catch the falling bird in a sack, but missed, stooping to pick it up. Andrew then ran back to a slightly less nerdy, even kind of handsome, black-haired boy holding a gun.

"Wow, you didn't miss a shot, Warren! You must be the best hunter in the world!" said Andrew.

"I know" Warren grinned.

"No beast alive stands a chance against you... and no girl, for that matter."

"It's true, Andrew, and I've got my sights set on that one" said Warren, turning Andrew's head so that he was looking at Tara.

"The Watcher's niece?" Andrew asked, sounding surprised.

"She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry!"

"But she's-"

"The most beautiful girl in town" Warren interrupted.

"I know, but-" Warren hit Andrew with his gun.

"That makes her the best, and don't I deserve the best?"

"Of course, but-"

Warren: **_Right from the moment when I met her, saw her_**

**_I said she's gorgeous and I fell._**

**_In this town there's only she,_**

**_Who is beautiful as me,_**

**_So I'm making plans to woo and marry Tara._**

Warren follows Tara as she walks by, while two other women watch him.

April and Amy: **_Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy? _**

**_Monsieur Warren, oh he's so cute._**

**_Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing._**

**_He's such a tall, dark, strong, and handsome brute!_**

Tara walked through the town, still reading, while Warren tried to follow, having trouble pushing past all the townspeople.

People:**_ Hello/Pardon/Mais oui/You call this bacon?/What lovely grapes/Some cheese/Ten yards/One pound/I'll get the knife._**

Warren:**_ Please let me through!_**

People: **_This bread/Those fish/It's stale/They smell/ Madam's mistaken._**

Tara: **_There must be more Than this provincial life!_**

Warren: **_Just watch, I'm going to make Tara my wife!_**

Everyone:**_ Look there she goes, a girl who's strange but special,_**

**_A most peculiar Mademoiselle._**

**_It's a pity and a sin, _**

**_That she doesn't quite fit in,_**

**_But she really is a funny girl._**

**_A beauty, but a funny girl._**

**_She really is a funny girl, that Tara!.._**

**_- "_**But Tara can'ts marry Warren!" Sophie interrupted, protesting. "She's s'posed to help Dark Willow breaks the spell!... Isn't she?"

"You'll just have to listen to the rest of the story, baby" Willow smiled.


	3. Off To The Fair

Disclaimer:I own nothing, except Sophie.

AN: Sorry I haven't updated, my mum forgot to pay the internet bill.

* * *

Before Willow could continue, Tara appeared, leaning against the door frame.

"Hey there, what are my two favourite girls doing?" she smiled.

"Mommy Willow's telling me a story!" said Sophie, bouncing excitedly. "Do you wanna hear it too Mama Tara?"

"Okay" said Tara, heading towards the bed. "Scoot over a little." When everybody was comfortable, Willow continued.

"Warren eventually caught up to Tara, and "Accidentally" bumped into her..."

"Watch where you're going!" Tara snapped, then rolled her eyes after seeing who bumped her. She walked on, still reading her book, until Warren blocked her way.

"Hello, Tara."

"Hello, Warren" Tara sighed, attempting to continue on and ignore him, until he snatched the book away from her. "Hey, give that back!"

"How do you read this stuff?" said Warren, looking disgusted as he flipped through the pages. "There's no pictures!"

"Well, some people use their imaginations" said Tara, annoyed.

"You know Tara, it's about time you got your head out of those books" said Warren, tossing it in the mud, "And started focusing on more important things, like me." April and Amy, standing nearby with Andrew, sighed dreamily, while Tara picked up her book and began to clean it. "Everyone's talking about it, you know. It's just not right for a girl like you to read so much. Soon she starts getting ideas, and... thinking." Tara rolled her eyes.

"Warren, you are so medieval"

"Why thank you, Tara. How about we take a walk down to the tavern and take a look at my trophies." He draped an arm around Tara's shoulders, but she shrugged him off.

"Maybe some other time." April and Amy gasped in shock.

"What the hell is wrong with her?!" Amy yelled.

"She's crazy" April agreed. Warren tried to grab Tara's arm, but she stepped away from him.

"Please Warren, I can't. I have to go help my uncle." Andrew burst into laughter.

"That crazy old Brit! He needs all the help he can get!"

"Don't talk about my uncle that way!" Tara snapped.

"Yeah, don't talk about her uncle that way!" said Warren angrily, bonking Andrew on the head.

"My uncle is _not _crazy. He's a genius and a great watcher!" Tara continued. As she said this, an explosion was heard from Tara's house. Panicking, she turned and ran home, while Andrew continued laughing his head off.

When Tara arrived home she headed into the basement, finding it filled with smoke. A wooden box sat upside-down in the middle of the room.

"Uncle Giles?" Tara called, coughing, "Uncle Giles, where are you?" As the smoke began to clear, a figure wearing glasses and a tweed jacket emerged from the box, lifting it over his head.

"How the bloody hell did that happen?" he grumbled.

"Are you okay Uncle Giles?" Tara asked, helping him up.

"Yes, but I'm about ready to give up on this garbage pile" Giles replied, walking over to a strange contraption and kicking it, causing him to stub his toe.

"You always say that" Tara giggled.

"This time I mean it! I'll never get that bloody thing to work!"

"Of course you will!" Tara smiled. "And you'll win first prize at the Watcher's Council fair tomorrow."

"Hmmph" mumbled Giles, sounding skeptical, but Tara pushed on.

"You might even become a famous Watcher again, like back in your glory days."

"You really believe that?" Giles sighed. Tara gave him a sweet lopsided smile you couldn't help but love.

"I always have."

"Alright then, I'll have this contraption fixed up in no time!" Giles smiled, his niece's faith raising his spirits. "Tara, hand me that wrench over there" he said, sliding under the machine. "How was your day in town?"

"Well, I got a new book" said Tara, pausing after she handed him the wrench. "Uncle Giles, do you think I'm odd?" Giles slid out to look her in the eye.

"My niece, odd? Who gave you a crazy idea like that?"

"I don't know, it's just... people talk."

"What about Warren?" Giles asked, returning to work. "He seems like a handsome young man."

"He's handsome" Tara admitted, "But he's so rude and... Uncle Giles, he's just not the one for me."

"Well don't you worry, this invention's going to be the start of a new life for us" said Giles. "That should do it, let's give it a try." He stood up and flipped the switch. The machine began whistling and whirring exactly as it was supposed to.

"It works!" Tara smiled.

"Yes, it works!" Giles cried happily. "Hitch up the horse, Tara, I'm going to the fair!"

_Later.._

"Goodbye, Uncle Giles!" Tara called as her uncle rode off. "And good luck!"

"Goodbye, Tara. Take care while I'm gone!""

--

"Willow," Tara interrupted, raising an eyebrow at her lover, "This story sounds very familiar."

"Really?" Willow replied, smirking. "I hadn't noticed."


	4. Giles Comes Upon The Castle

Disclaimer:I own nothing, except Sophie.

* * *

"What happened next?" Sophie asked excitedly.

"Yeah, Willow" Tara smiled. "What happened next?"

"Well, on his way to the fair, Giles became lost in a dark forest.."

--

"This is strange, we should be there by now" said Giles, glancing at the map while his horse, Jonathan, looked around nervously as a raven fluttered past.

--

Tara gave Willow a strange look.

"What? Somebody had to be the horse, and in my head everybody else has parts already" Willow explained. "Anyway.."

--

"Perhaps I should have played closer attention to where I was going" Giles sighed. "Oh, wait a minute." He pulled Jonathan to a stop to look at a run-down sign near a fork in the road. "Okay, let's go this way." Giles pulled Jonathan to the right, and, seeing a foggy road which disappeared into the forest, the horse veered to the left, towards a road that seemed less frightening. "No, right Jonathan" said Giles, pulling the horse back. "This is a shortcut. We'll be there in no time, I assure you." So they continued down the dark road, when the shadow of a demon ran by. Jonathan stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the demon's growl.

"Oh, this just cant be right!" Giles grumbled. "Honestly, Jonathan, where have you taken us? Perhaps we should turn back.." Unfortunately, Jonathan backed into a tree, waking a flock of bats. The horse panicked and threw Giles off, bolting into the woods, and taking the cart holding Giles invention with him. "Jonathan?" Giles called nervously after the horse was out of sight, "Jonathan, where are you?". Suddenly, Giles heard a low growling, and turned to see a trio of blue-skinned, yellow-horned demons coming out of the bushes towards him. The Watcher ran, and the demons sped after him. Just when Giles thought all hope was lost, he tripped and went tumbling down a hill, crashing into a huge iron gate. "Help!" Giles called. "I'm in terrible danger, please help me!" The gates fell open, and Giles quickly ran in and slammed it shut before the demons could reach him. Looking around, he saw a bridge, and on the other side of it, a brilliant castle. The watcher smiled. He was saved! Giles ran up the castle's stairs, then hesitated for a moment before entering, finding himself in a dark room with a large staircase and a few doorways open.

"Hello?" he called nervously. When there was no response, he tried again. "Hello?"

"Poor guy, he must have got himself lost in the woods" came a young male voice.

"Keep it down! Maybe he'll go away" said a second voice with a British accent.

"Is someone there?" asked Giles, looking around for the source of the voices.

"Not a word, Xander. I mean it, not one word!" hissed the second voice.

"I don't want to impose" said Giles, "But I've lost my horse and I really do need a place to stay for the night."

"Aw, come on Wesley, have a heart" said the first voice.

"Hmph" the second voice growled. Then, Giles heard the owner of the second voice yelp. "Ow! You burnt me!"

"Of course you can stay here sir!" said the first voice cheerily.

"Okay, er, who said that?" asked Giles.

"Over here."

"Where?" Giles felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to find himself face to face with a living candlestick wearing an eye-patch.

"Hello" the candlestick smiled. Giles fell backwards, startled, before studying the candlestick closer, and cleaning his glasses to be sure that his eyes weren't decieving him.

"Fascinating."

"Look what you've done now Xander, this is just brilliant" complained the second voice, as it's owner, a clock, stepped out of the shadows.

"Well, this is amazing!" said Giles, picking up the clock and tickling it.

"Stop that!" the clock, Wesley, protested, trying not to giggle. "Put me down! I demand you put me down at once!"

"Sorry" said Giles, "I've just never seen a.. ah.. AH-CHOO!" Giles sneezed, fogging up Wesley's face.

"Geez, you're soaked to the skin!" said Xander, the candlestick, as Giles wiped his nose and an unimpressed Wesley tried to clean his face. "Why don't you come warm yourself up by the fire?"

"Yes, thank you" said Giles, as Xander led him down a staircase into the parlour, unaware that a black-eyed figure watched them from the shadows, scowling.

"No Xander! No, no, no!" Wesley yelled. "You know what the Mistress will do if she finds him here! I demand that you -ow- stop this madness-ow," he fell down some stairs. "Right now! Ah!" Wesley tumbled down the last three stairs, gasping as he saw Xander guide Giles to a red armchair in front of the fireplace. "Not the Mistress's chair! Anything but that!" Suddenly, a foot stool named Miss Kitty Fantastico ran past the clock, and began rubbing itself up against Giles's leg.

"Hello there, girl" Giles smiled, patting the stool as it settled under his feet.

"Look, this has gone far enough!" said Wesley. "I'm in charge around here and-" the clock was cut off when he was run over by a tea-cart speeding by, stopping beside the chair.

"Would you like some tea sir?" asked a teapot named Buffy. "It'll warm you up in no time!"

"No tea" Wesley mumbled into the carpet, before jumping to his feet. "No tea!" Buffy ignored him, pouring tea and dropping two lumps of sugar into the teacup beside her, before nudging the cup towards Giles.

"Here you go, sir."

"Thank you" said Giles, lifting it to his mouth and taking a sip. The teacup, who was actually Buffy's younger sister Dawn, began to giggle.

"That tickles!" Suddenly, the door opened with a huge gust of wind that put the fire out.

"Oh no" Buffy whispered, hopping protectively in front of Dawn when Giles put her down. Wesley dove under the rug. Standing in the doorway was a woman with jet-black hair and eyes, wearing a robe of the same colour. Veins protuded from her pale face. This was the witch, Dark Willow.

--

"Tara!" Willow scolded her girlfriend who had collapsed into a fit of giggles, "This is supposed to be an extremely tense moment in the story!"

"Sorry" Tara laughed, "I'm just trying to get over the image of Buffy as a teapot."

* * *

AN: Sorry I haven't updated this, my school life's been pretty hectic at the moment.


	5. The Wrath Of The Witch

Disclaimer:I own nothing, except Sophie.

* * *

Tara's giggling didn't dampen the frightening intensity of the moment for Sophie, who buried her face in the blonde's sleeve. Unbeknownst to either one of her parents, the little girl had seen Dark Willow in one of her many telepathic nightmares, and had reasonably decided that this was not a side of her Mommy Willow that she ever wanted to meet in real life. After Tara's giggles subsided, Willow continued the story.

--

"There's a stranger in here" said Dark Willow coldly, while Giles shook with fear.

"Mistress, let me explain" Xander began, "This poor old guy got lost in the storm and-" Xander's voice would occasionally have a calming effect on the witch, as they had once been best friends, but he had no such luck today. Dark Willow telekinetically lifted the candlestick and threw him roughly against the wall.

"Well, let me just take this moment to say, I was against this from the start!" said Wesley, crawling out from under the rug, and pointing accusingly at Xander. "It's all his fault, I was trying to stop him! But would he listen to me? Nooo, he just goes right ahead and-" Dark Willow threw a ball of black magic at the clock, who yelped an ducked behind Xander. The witch then rounded on the shaking Giles, scowling.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She growled viciously.

"Well I w-was lost in t-the w-woods and-"

"You are not welcome here!" she snapped.

"I'm s-sorry" Giles stuttered, not able to tear his gaze away from the witch's piercing black eyes.

"What are you staring at?!"

"N-nothing n-not s-staring.."

"Now I understand" Dark Willow hissed. "You've come to stare at the WITCH, is that it?" Giles made a break for the door, but Dark Willow blocked his way. "IS THAT IT?!"

"I w-was just l-looking for a p-place to stay" Giles whimpered.

"Oh, I'll give you a place to stay!" The witch growled, telekinetically lifting Giles and beginning to carry him out of the room, kicking and screaming.

"No, please! No!"

"Willow, you don't have to do this!" Xander cried, but the witch angrily swept him aside, his words falling on deaf ears. As Giles's screams disappeared into the distance, Xander, Wesley, Buffy, and Dawn let out a defeated sigh. There was nothing they could do.

As the sun rose back in town, Warren and Andrew peeked through the bushes outside Tara's house. Warren was wearing a tuxedo.

"Gee, Tara's gonna get the surprise of her life, huh?" Andrew smirked.

"Yep, this is her lucky day" said Warren, accidentally flicking a branch into Andrew's face as he walked off to address a group of people hidden nearby, prepared for some sort of celebration. "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding, but first I have to go propose to the girl." Everybody laughed, except for April and Amy who were sobbing hysterically. Warren turned to Andrew. "Now, when I give the signal you-"

"Strike up the band!" said Andrew beginning to conduct a band in playing a loud and off-key rendition of "Here Comes The Bride."

"Not now, you dolt!" Yelled Warren, beating Andrew over the head with a trombone.

Inside, Tara was reading her book when she heard a knock at the door. Sighing, she stood to answer it, rolling her eyes when she saw Warren.

"Oh Warren, what a nice, er, surprise" said Tara, as Warren walked in and made himself at home, sitting down and putting his muddy feet up right on top of Tara's book.

"You know Tara, there's not a girl in town who wouldn't kill to be in your shoes. This is the day your dreams come true."

"Really?" Said Tara annoyed, trying to rescue her book. "What would you know about my dreams?"

"Plenty" Warren grinned. "Picture this, a rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife massaging my feet while the little ones play with the dogs. We'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?"

"No! Strapping boys, like me. And do you know who that little wife will be?"

"Let me think" said Tara sarcastically.

"You Tara! So, what do you think?" said Warren, standing and heading towards Tara as she attempted to make a discreet dash for freedom.

"I'm speechless, I really don't know what to say..."

"Say you'll marry me" said Warren, pinning Tara against the door.

"Um, I'm very sorry Warren, but, uh, well.. I just don't deserve you!" Tara turned the handle and threw the door open, quickly ducking out of the way as Warren tumbled into the mud.

Andrew started up the band, playing until he found himself looking at a very muddy Warren.

"Uh.. how'd it go?" he asked. Warren lifted Andrew by the collar, scowling.

"I will have Tara for my wife, make no mistake about that!" Warren then dropped Andrew in the mud and walked away, planning his next move.


	6. A Girl In The Castle

Disclaimer:I own nothing, except Sophie.

* * *

"Poor Uncle Andrew" Sophie giggled. Willow smiled at her daughter, then went on with the story.

"After Warren's visit, Tara wasn't very happy.."

--

"Is he gone?" Tara asked a group of farm animals, mostly pigs and chickens, as she peeked out the back door. A pig nodded, and Tara relaxed a little as she headed outside. "Can you believe he asked me to marry him? Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless.." Tara grabbed a scarf and wrapped it around her head in an impersonation of Warren's perfect woman.

**_"Madam Warren, can't you just see it?_**

**_Madam Warren, his little wife."_**

Tara ripped the scarf off and threw it down roughly, startling the animals.

**_"No sir, not me, I guarantee it,_**

**_I want much more more than this provincial life!"_**

Tara ran into an open field over-looking a beautiful valley.

**_"I want adventure in the great wide somewhere,_**

**_I want it more than I can tell."_**

Tara picked a dandelion and blew on it, sighing sadly.

**_"And for once it might be grand,_**

**_To have someone understand,_**

**_I want so much more than they've got planned.."_**

At that moment, Jonathan galloped into the field.

"Jonathan!" Tara cried, surprised. She began to panic when she noticed her uncle's absence. "Where's Uncle Giles? What happened boy?" Tara ran into the house to grab a traveller's cloak, then returned and climbed onto Jonathan's back. "Come on boy, we have to find Uncle Giles" she said to the horse. "Take me to him!"

That night, Jonathan and Tara arrived at the castle gates.

"What is this place?" asked Tara, looking around nervously as she walked through the gates, leading Jonathan along behind her.. She gasped in surprise and fear when she spotted Giles' watch sitting on the ground. "Oh Uncle Giles, please be alright!" She cried, picking up the watch.

On a shelf inside the entrance hall of the castle, Wesley marched back and forth in front of Xander, who had his arms crossed.

"You just had to do it, didn't you Xander?" Wesley scolded. "Just had to invite him in, didn't you? Now we're all in trouble."

"I was trying to be hospitable!" Said Xander. Unnoticed by the bickering duo, Tara entered the castle.

"Hello?" she called "Is anyone there? Uncle Giles, are you here? Anyone?"

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Buffy was bathing the other teacups in the sink when Dawn hopped in.

"Buffy, there's a girl in the castle!" she cried excitedly.

"Dawn, you have to stop making up these crazy stories" said Buffy. "Mum wouldn't like it if she knew you'd become a liar."

"But there is a girl, I saw her!" Dawn protested.

"Enough!" Buffy scolded. "Just get in the sink with the others." Dawn had grumpily obeyed, when Anya, a feather-duster and Xander's girlfriend, rushed into the room.

"You won't believe this, but there's a girl in the castle!"

"Told you so!" said Dawn, sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"Oh, shut up" said Buffy.

Back on the shelf in the hall, Wesley was attempting to give Xander a refresher course on the rules. Xander was mimicking the clock behind his back.

"Hello? Uncle Giles?" Tara called.

"Did you hear that?" Wesley panicked, peeking over the edge of the shelf.

"It's a girl!" cried Xander excitedly.

"I know it's a girl, I'm not stupid!" Wesley snapped.

"But don't you get it Wesley? She's the one, the girl wev'e been waiting for! She's here to break the spell!"

--

"Yay!" Sophie cried.

"I wouldn't be cheering yet, sweetie" said Tara. "There's still a lot of story left to go."


	7. Tara Makes A Deal

Disclaimer:I own nothing, except Sophie.

* * *

"Mama Tara's right baby" Willow smiled. "This is just the beginning. Now, Xander was very excited about breaking the spell, but Wesley, as always, was worried.."

--

"Xander, wait, come back here!" Wesley cried, panicking as the candlestick jumped off the shelf. "Xander, please listen- oh, it's no use" the clock sighed, following the lead of his fellow enchanted object. "That stupid candlestick will be the death of me."

"Hello?" Tara called again, still looking around. She was about to give up and leave, when suddenly, she spotted a small light a little further down the hall. "Is someone there?" The light began to move further away, so Tara followed it. "Wait, please, I'm looking for my uncle, have you seen.." The light, Xander, disappeared, hiding himself behind an open door with Wesley. "That's strange, I'm sure there was someone.."

"Tara? Is that you?" came Giles's voice.

"Uncle Giles!" Tara cried, running into the room and grabbing the hand that Giles extended to her through the bars of his cell. "Oh, your hands are like ice! I have to get you out of here!" The watcher was indeed in a bad way. He was pale, freezing, and suffering from a severe cough, but his own health meant nothing to him when his precious niece was in danger.

"Tara, listen to me. I want you to leave this place."

"What? No!" Tara cried. "Who did this to you?"

"There's no time to explain" said Giles, "Please, just go!"

"I won't leave you!" Suddenly, a hand grabbed Tara's shoulder and whipped her around.

"What are you doing here?!" Dark Willow's voice growled.

"Not again" Xander groaned softly from behind the door.

"Tara, quickly, run while you still can!" Giles cried, but Tara didn't run.

"Who's there?" She asked nervously, looking around for the source of the voice, who had hidden herself in the shadows, obscured from view. "Who are you?"

"I am Dark Willow, the Mistress of this castle, and you" the witch snarled, "are trespassing!"

"I'm here for my uncle" said Tara. "Please let him go, can't you see he's sick?"

"He shouldn't have been trespassing!"

"But he could die! Please, I'll do anything!" Tara begged.

"There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner." Dark Willow began to walk away, when Tara had an idea.

"Wait!" She called after the witch. "I'll be your prisoner, take me instead!"

"You?" Dark Willow turned. Her black eyes, the only part of her that could be seen, seemed to soften, and for a second, just a second, Tara could have sworn that they flashed a beautiful emerald green. "You would take his place?"

"Tara, no!" said Giles, panicking. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"If I did" said Tara, ignoring her uncle, "would you let him go?" Dark Willow thought about this for a while.

"Yes" she said finally, "But only if you promise to stay here forever."

"No! Tara, I won't let you do this!" Giles cried. Tara squinted into the darkness, trying to get a better look at who she was speaking to.

"Come into the light" she said. Dark Willow hesitated, then slowly shuffled one foot in, then the other, before letting her whole body become illuminated by the thin beam of light. Tara gasped in shock and looked away, but soon regained her composure, lifting her blue eyes to meet the dark witch's black ones. "I'll stay. You have my word, now let my uncle go free."

"Done" Dark Willow nodded, moving to unlock Giles's cell. Tara dropped to her knees, her head in her hands, and the newly freed Giles ran to her side.

"Tara, listen to me. I've already had a good run, but you're you're young, you have you're whole life ahead of you.." Before the Watcher could finish, Dark Willow telekinitically lifted him and began dragging him away.

"No, wait!" Tara cried.

"Tara!" Giles yelled.

Dark Willow proceeded to drag the struggling Giles outside.

"Please, don't do this" he begged. "Tara needs me!"

"She is no longer your concern" the witch growled, dropping Giles into an enchanted carriage. "Take him to the village!" The carriage rolled away, while a sobbing Tara watched helplessly from the window. When Dark Willow had re-entered the castle and began heading back towards the dungeon, Xander joined her.

"Hey, Wills" he began, hoping the use of her old nickname would soften the dark witch.

"What?" she said angrily. Xander winced. No such luck.

"Well, I was kinda thinking that since the girl is gonna be with us for a while, like, you know, forever, you might wanna offer her a more comfortable room." Dark Willow stared at the candlestick for a second, before snarling and brushing past him. "Or not" Xander sighed. He missed his friend. He was the son of one of Willow's parent's servants, and they had grown up together. Even when she had started becoming spoiled and selfish, Princess Willow had always been kind to him, always been his best friend. The spell had changed all that, but now they had a chance to make it right. He just hoped Willow realised it.

Dark Willow walked into the dungeon, finding Tara slumped on the floor, still sobbing.

"You didn't let me say goodbye" Tara cried, tears staining her cheeks. "I'm never going to see him again, and you didn't even let me say goodbye." Dark Willow felt a twinge of guilt, and was struck with a sudden overwhelming urge to make it up to the girl. Then, she remembered Xander's suggestion.

"Come on, I'm here to show you to your room."

"My room?" asked Tara, puzzled. "But I thought.."

"What, you want to stay in the dungeon?" The witch snapped, quickly reverting to her usual dark, angry self.

"N-no" Tara stuttered.

"Then follow me" Dark Willow swept out of the room. Tara reluctantly followed, and the candlestick at the dark witch's side gave her an encouraging smile. While it might have felt a little weird having a candlestick smiling at you, in Tara's opinion, the living ornament was a hell of a lot less scary than the dark witch she currently walked behind, so she gave a small smile back. When they reached Tara's room, an awkward silence ensued.

"Willow, say something to her" whispered Xander, nudging the witch.

"Uh.. the castle is your home now, so feel free to go any where you like" Dark Willow began, "Except the West Wing."

"Why? What's in the West Wing?" asked Tara, curious.

"It's forbidden!" Dark Willow yelled, then trying to calm herself down, she opened the door to show Tara her room. "I, uh, hope you like it here. If you need anything, my servants will attend to you."

"Dinner! Ask her to dinner!" Xander hissed. Willow nodded.

"You.. you will join me for dinner" then, remembering that Tara was a prisoner, and not wanting the girl to lose her fear of her just yet, she raised her voice and yelled "AND THAT IS NOT A REQUEST!" Before storming off down the hall. Xander followed, sighing. Tara, feeling frightened and alone, collapsed face first onto her new bed and began to cry.

--

"Poor Tara" said Sophie, looking a little teary-eyed herself.

"Don't worry sweetie, it gets better soon" said Willow.


	8. No One's Like Warren

Disclaimer:I own nothing, except Sophie.

AN: Sorry this chapter took so long! Also, since Lorne appears, I am dedicating this chapter to his portrayer, Andy Hallet, who died of heart failure in March. May he rest in peace.

* * *

Sophie smiled at the idea that things were going to get better for the Tara in the story, and her excitement soon returned.

"Okay Mommy Willow, keep going! Me and Mama Tara wanna know what happens!"

"Yeah, we wanna know what happens!" agreed Tara, laughing.

"Can't resist my girls" Willow smiled. "Back in town, Warren wasn't very happy about being embarrassed by Tara.."

--

"I can't believe her!" Warren growled, sitting before a roaring fire in the local pub. "I mean, who does she think she is? That girl's tangled with the wrong guy. Nobody says 'no' to Warren Mears!"

"Darn right!" Andrew agreed, making his way over to their table with two large mugs of beer.

"Dismissed, rejected, publicly humiliated!" Warren yelled, snatching the mugs from Andrew and hurling them roughly into the fire. "It's more than I can take!"

"Uh.. want me to get some more beer?" Andrew asked.

"Why? It won't help!" Warren lamented, his head in his hands. "I'm a failure!"

"You? Never! You've got to pull yourself together, man" said Andrew, trying to cheer up his friend.

Andrew: **_Gosh , it disturbs me to see you Warren,_**

**_Looking so down in the dumps._**

Andrew grabbed Warren's cheeks and pulled his face into a smile, earning a punch which sent him crashing into Angel, Gunn, and Spike's table. He stood up, undaunted.

**_Every guy here'd love to be you Warren,_**

**_Even while taking your lumps_**

Warren crossed his arms grumpily, turning his back on Andrew.

**_There's no person in town as admired as you,_**

**_You're everyone's favourite guy._**

**_People are awed and inspired by you, _**

**_And it's really not hard to see why!_**

April and Amy, who had been sitting nearby, leaned closer to Warren, sighing.

**_No one's slick as Warren, no one's quick as Warren,_**

**_No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Warren._**

**_For there's no man in town half as manly._**

**_Perfect, a true paragon._**

**_You can ask Spike, Gunn, and Angel, _**

**_And they'll tell you who's team they'd prefer to be on!_**

Andrew, searching for a way to raise his friend's spirits further, snatched Snyder's belt, causing the man's pants to fall down, and wrapped it around Warren's arm. Warren flexed his bicep, snapping the belt.

Spike, Gunn, and Angel: **_No one's been like Warren, a kingpin like Warren_**

Andrew: **_No one's got those amazing good looks like Warren!_**

Warren stood and flexed his muscles, seeming very proud of himself.

Warren: **_As a specimen, yes I'm intimidating!_**

Everyone: **_My what a guy, that Warren!_**

Everybody in the bar clinked their glasses together.

Everyone: **_Give twelve hurrahs!_**

**_Give five hundred hip hips!_**

Andrew: **_Warren is the best, and the rest are all drips!_**

Andrew swung his fist, accidently hitting Gunn in the face and setting off a massive bar brawl.

Everyone: **_No one fights like Warren,_**

**_Douses lights like Warren._**

Snyder yelped as Warren's teeth sank into his ankle.

Snyder: **_In a wrestling match no one bites like Warren!_**

April and Amy: **_There's no one as burly and brawny._**

Warren lifted the bench that the two girls were sitting on over his head.

Warren: **_And I've got biceps to spare!_**

Andrew: **_Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny!_**

Warren dropped the bench on Andrew, then tore his shirt open, revealing a hairy chest.

Warren: **_And every last inch of me's covered with hair!_**

Everyone: **_No one hits like Warren,_**

**_Matches wits like Warren._**

Andrew: **_In a spitting match, no one spits like Warren!_**

Warren: **_I'm especially good at expectorating!_**

Warren spat a gobbet through the air, and Spike, Angel, and Gunn held up score cards.

Spike, Angel and Gunn: **_10 points for Warren!_**

Warren gestured for the others to gather around him.

Warren:**_ When I was a lad, I ate four dozen eggs,_**

**_Every morning to help me grow large._**

Warren took some eggs and juggled them for a while, then threw them into the air and swallowed them. Andrew tried to do the same thing, but ended up with egg splattered all over his face.

Warren: **_And now I am grown, I eat five dozen eggs,_**

**_So I'm roughly the size of a barge!_**

Everyone: **_No one shoots like Warren,_**

**_Makes those beauts like Warren._**

Andrew: **_Then goes stomping around wearing boots like Warren!_**

Everyone: **_My what a guy.........Warren!_**

At that moment, a very stressed Giles burst into the bar.

"Somebody, please, help me!" he cried.

"Mr. Giles?" asked Lorne, the bar-tender, looking up from serving a beer to Oz.

"Please, you have to help me!" Giles begged. "She's got her, she's locked her up in the dungeon!"

"Who?" Oz asked.

"Tara!" Giles yelled. "Come on, there's no time to lose!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" said Warren, trying to calm Giles down and get some answers. "Who's got Tara locked up in a dungeon?"

"A witch! A horrible, evil dark witch!" Oz choked on his drink, while Lorne gasped in shock. Everyone else, however, seemed a lot less sympathetic.

"Was it a big beast?" Spike taunted.

"Huge!" replied Giles.

"Was it ugly?" asked Angel.

"Hideously ugly!" said Giles. "Will you help me?"

"Sure we will" said Warren with a sneaky grin, as he winked at Spike and Angel, gesturing them to carry Giles to the door.

"You will? Oh thank you, thank you! Wait a minute, what are you doing? No, please listen.. ah!" Spike and Angel ignored Giles' pleas, tossing him unceremoniously into the freezing snow.

"Poor guy" Lorne sighed. Oz nodded in agreement. Unfortunately, seeing Giles had given Warren an idea, which he decided to reveal to Andrew.

Warren: **Andrew, I'm afraid I've been thinking...**

Andrew: **_A dangerous pastime._**

Warren: **_I know. But that loony old man's Tara's uncle,_**

**_And his sanity's only so-so._**

**_Now the wheels in my head have been turning,_**

**_Since I looked at that loony old man._**

**_See, I promised myself I'd be married to Tara, and now I'm evolving a plan..._**

Warren whispers his plan into Andrew's ear.

"No.. Would she?" Andrew asked.

"Guess" said Warren, grinning evilly.

"Oh, now I get It!"

"Let's go!" they both yelled.

Andrew: **_No one plots like Warren!_**

Warren: **_Takes cheap shots like Warren!_**

Andrew: **_No one persecutes harmless crackpots like Warren!_**

Warren: **_Yes, I'm endlessly, wildly resourceful!_**

Andrew: **_As down to the depths you descend!_**

Warren: **_I won't even feel remorseful!_**

Andrew: **_As long as you get what you want in the end!_**

Warren: **_No one's got brain's like Warren!_**

Andrew:**_ Entertains like Warren!_**

Both: **_Who can make up these endless refrains like Warren!_**

Warren: **_My marriage we'll soon be celebrating!_**

Everyone: **_My what a guy..... Warren!_**

--

"It doesn't sounds like things are getting better to me" said Sophie, pouting.


	9. New Friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Sophie.

AN: I know, I know, there's no excuse! I just got _really _carried away with my other stories.

* * *

"Trust me sweetie, it will get better" said Willow.

"You keeps saying that, but it never does!" cried Sophie, throwing her little arms in the air dramatically and causing Tara to giggle. "It's not funny, Mama Tara! Hows can things in the story be getting better if Warren's gonna do something bad to Giles?" Sophie pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Tara was, like many times before, suddenly struck with how much Sophie looked like Willow when she was upset. As adorable as it was, Tara, like any good mommy, hated seeing her child cry, so she tried to hold back her laughter.

"Sorry sweetie. Do you want Mommy Willow to stop the story?" Tara asked.

"No" said Sophie quickly.

"I didn't think so" Willow smiled. "Anyway, back at the castle.."

--

Tara lay slumped on the bed, still sobbing. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Tara, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"It's Buffy."

"And her sister, Dawn!" Not recognising either of those names, Tara got up to open the door, surprised to see a tea cart roll into the room on its own, with a living teapot and teacup sitting on top of it.

"We thought you might like some tea" Buffy smiled.

"But why.. how are you.." Tara backed away, stopping when she bumped into something.

"Ooh, watch where you're going there" said a voice. Tara turned to find the wardrobe smiling down at her. "Hi, I'm Cordelia."

"But.. this is impossible" said Tara.

"I know it's kinda weird, but here we are" Cordy replied, with something like a shrug.

"See, I told you she was pretty didn't I Buffy?" said Dawn, nudging her sister.

"Yeah, yeah, you told me" said Buffy, filling Dawn with tea before sending her over to Tara. "Careful, Dawn. Don't spill any."

"Thank you" Tara smiled, picking up the little teacup.

"That was a very brave thing you did you know" said Buffy.

"Everybody thinks so" Cordelia agreed, nodding.

"I know" Tara sighed sadly, looking on the verge of tears once again. "But I've lost my uncle, my dreams, everything."

"Cheer up, Tara" said Buffy. "Everything always turns out right in the end."

"It hasn't for us" Cordy mumbled under her breath. Buffy glared at her, but thankfully, it seemed that Tara hadn't heard, as her sad expression had turned into a lopsided smile.

"Well, we'd better be going" said Buffy. "Come on, Dawn." Dawn hopped out of Tara's hands and back onto the teacart.

"Bye Tara!" she called as they rolled away.

"Okay, let's see what you're going to wear to dinner" said Cordelia. She threw her doors open, and a swarm of moths fluttered out. "Oh God, that's embarrassing" the wardrobe blushed, quickly closing the doors. "Sorry about that I haven't been opened in a long time, Dark Willow doesn't really need me, since she pretty much wears the same thing all the time, always black, black, black. I've tried to tell her she should bring some more colour into her wardrobe, but she doesn't listen. Not that she ever really listened to me that much even before.." Cordy slowly opened her doors again, looking at all the dresses inside. "Ah, try this blue one, it'll look great on you."

"It's really nice of you to try and help Cordelia" said Tara, "But I won't be going to dinner."

"What? But you have to!" cried Cordy, sounding worried. "Dark Willow's going to be so mad if you don't!"

"Let her get mad" said Tara, sitting down and crossing her arms. "I'm not really in the mood to care about what she thinks."

--

"It's still nots getting any better" Sophie pouted.


	10. Nothing But A Monster

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Sophie.

* * *

"Sweetie, I know you're getting a little frustrated" said Tara, once again fighting not to laugh at her daughter's expression. "But stories wouldn't be as much fun if you skipped straight to the happily ever after would they?"

"I guess not.." Sophie reluctantly agreed.

"If Mama Tara had never been shot, she and I could have had our happily ever after a long time ago" Willow added. "But then you might not be here. And we want you here, because our life together is so much happier with you as a part of it."

"Sometimes the best happily ever afters are worth waiting for" said Tara. "Understand?"

"Yeah" Sophie smiled.

"Good" Tara replied, hugging her daughter before smiling over at her girlfriend. "Go on, Will."

--

Meanwhile, in the dining room, Dark Willow paced back and forward impatiently while Xander and Buffy looked on, feeling slightly anxious. Wesley had been sent to fetch Tara a short while ago, but had not yet returned.

"What's taking her so long?" Dark Willow growled. "I told her to come to dinner, why isn't she here yet?!"

"You have to learn to be patient, Mistress" said Buffy. "After all, the poor girl's just lost her Uncle and her freedom, all in one day!" Dark Willow fell silent for a moment, and Xander decided that this was as good a time as any to raise an important point.

"Hey, Mistress Wills?" he began, hesitantly. "Have you considered that, maybe, this girl could be the one to break the spell?"

"Of course I have!" the witch snapped. "I'm not a fool."

"That's good then" Xander smiled. "So, you fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and poof! We'll all be back to normal by midnight!"

"Um, it's not quite that simple Xand" said Buffy. "These things take time."

"But the rose is already starting to wilt!" Xander cried.

"I know" Buffy frowned.

"Ah, what's the use?" Dark Willow yelled. "She's so beautiful and I'm, well.. Look at me!" she growled, snatching Xander up into her semi-clawed hand.

"You have to help her see past all that" said Xander, feeling a lot less frightened than you might expect. As scary as Dark Willow was sometimes, he knew that she never really wanted to hurt any of them. They were all she had. When Dawn had been chipped after Dark Willow had accidently knocked her off the teacart during one of her rages, the witch had sulked around the castle feeling guilty for almost a week. She was always extra careful with Dawn now, not wanting to make the chip any worse.

--

At this point in the story, Tara reached over and placed a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. Though at the time she hadn't cared much beyond being frightened for Dawn and angry at Willow for putting her little sister figure in danger, Tara now knew how guilty Willow felt about her magic addiction causing the accident in which Dawn had broken her arm, or when she really had been Dark Willow and had threatened to turn Dawn back into a ball of energy.

--

"You were a good person once, Will. Deep down, you still are. You just have to find it again" said Xander

"I don't know how" she sighed, putting the candlestick down and turning away.

"For a start, you could try making yourself more presentable" said Buffy, hopping in front of her. "So straighten up!" Dark Willow did as instructed, and Buffy smiled. "Try to act like a proper lady."

"Yeah" said Xander, hopping over. "And when she comes in, give her that winning smile. Come on Wills, show us that smile!" The witch smiled, bearing a mouthful of yellowed teeth. Buffy and Xander frowned at each other, both thinking that it was really too bad that the spell hadn't turned anybody into a toothbrush.

"Uh.. maybe don't smile" said Buffy. "We don't want to scare the poor girl."

"Instead, you could try to dazzle her with your delightful and rapier wit" Xander suggested.

"But be gentle" said Buffy.

"Shower her with compliments!" said Xander.

"But be sincere" Buffy added. Overwhelmed by all these instructions Dark Willow grabbed her head in her hands, feeling a headache coming on.

"And above all" said Buffy and Xander in unison, "You must control your temper!" At that moment, a door down the hall swung open.

"She's here!" Xander cried happily. Dark Willow turned, expecting to see Tara, but frowning when she only saw Wesley, talking to himself worriedly as he approached.

"This is not good at all, the Mistress is definitely not going to be happy about this.. Oh, good evening Mistress" he greeted, smiling nervously.

"Well, where is she?" the witch growled.

"Who?" asked Wesley, feigning ignorance.

"The girl!"

"Oh, of course" Wesley laughed nervously. "Well, she is uh, currently in the process of.. I mean, with circumstances being what they are.." Dark Willow glared at the clock, crossing her arms. "She's um.. not coming."

"WHAT?" Dark Willow roared, before marching off down the hall. Buffy, Wesley, and Xander sped after her, worried. When the witch reached Tara's room, she pounded on the door loudly. "I thought I told you to come to dinner!" she yelled.

"I'm not hungry!" shouted Tara from inside the room.

"I'm telling you to come to dinner this instant!" Dark Willow snarled.

"And I'm telling you I'm not hungry!" Tara shot back.

"You'll be hungry when I say you're hungry!"

"That's ridiculous."

"What?" the witch hissed.

"Going around ordering people to be hungry" said Tara. "It doesn't work that way, and its very rude."

"Is it? Well, I'll show you rude" Dark Willow growled. "If you don't come out of there right now, I'll break down this door and drag you downstairs myself!"

"Um, Willow?" said Xander, tugging on the witch's cloak. "I may be wrong here, but that's probably not the best way to win a girl's affections."

"Please," Wesley begged, "Attempt to be a lady."

"But she is being so DIFFICULT!" Dark Willow growled, glaring at the door.

"Remember, gently" Buffy reminded her. The witch turned back to the door, trying to calm down a little.

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Why are you being such a bully?" Tara retorted.

"Because I want you to come to dinner, that's why!" Dark Willow yelled.

"So you admit it" said Tara. "You are being a bully."

"I'm giving you one last chance" said Dark Willow sternly. "Now, would you be kind enough to join me for dinner?"

"Uh, uh, uh, Wills" said Xander. "We say 'please'.

"Please" the witch added, turning back to the door.

"No thank you" Tara replied.

"Fine then, you can go ahead and STARVE!" Dark Willow growled, turning to her servants before stomping off down the hall. "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat AT ALL!"

"Well, that didn't go quite as planned" Wesley sighed.

--

Dark Willow threw open the doors of the West Wing, marching over to her dressing table.

"I ask the girl nicely, and she refuses! What the hell does she want me to do, beg?" She paused, snatching her magic mirror off of the table. "Mirror, I demand you show me the girl!" An image of Tara sitting in her room formed on the mirror's surface, with Cordelia standing beside her.

_"Come on Tara, the Mistress isn't so bad once you get to know her" said Cordelia. "Why don't you give her a chance?"_

_"I don't want to get to know her!" Tara cried. "I don't want to have anything to do with her, ever!"_

Hearing this, Dark Willow's face fell.

"I'm just fooling myself" Dark Willow sighed, placing the mirror face down on the dressing table, as a petal fell from the rose nearby. "She'll never see me as anything but a monster. It's hopeless."

--

"This happily ever after better be _really_ good" Sophie frowned.


	11. A Hard Night

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Sophie.

AN: I know Faith was in the 'Tara' song back in chapter 2, but I was running out of characters for the enchanted objects. I have come up with an explanation though, so read on!

* * *

Willow chuckled at her daughter's impatience, then continued, not wanting to keep the little girl waiting for too long.

--

Later that night, Tara opened the door and peeked out, and not noticing the shadows of the candlestick and feather duster behind the curtain, crept into the hall.

"Oh no!" Anya's voice giggled

"Oh yes!" came Xander's voice, flirting.

--

"Mommy Willow" Sophie interrupted tugging on her mother's sleeve, "What's flirting?" While both Willow and Tara had taken to parenthood like ducks to water, they were still new to it, and were still learning about certain things, such as which morally ambiguous subjects were okay to talk about. Willow glanced over to Tara, silently questioning whether or not she thought this was a suitable subject to explain to their three-year old daughter. Tara thought for a moment then shrugged, not seeing how it would hurt.

"Um, flirting is kind of like a special way of talking to somebody when you want them to be your boyfriend or girlfriend, or they already are your boyfriend or girlfriend and you want..." She trailed off. "Uh, never mind. Let's just get on with the story."

--

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes, yes, yes!" said Xander. Anya ran out from behind the curtain, and Xander chased her.

"I've been burned by you before" Anya frowned.

"That won't happen this time, I promise" Xander grinned, taking the feather duster in his arms. Anya giggled as they kissed, but then Xander spotted Tara, and dropped her. "She's come out of her room!" he cried, while his girlfriend glared at him, annoyed.

--

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Buffy was trying to put her little sister to bed. The rest of the teacups were already sleeping.

"Come on Dawnie, into the cupboard with the others" said Buffy, nudging Dawn with her spout.

"But I'm not sleepy" Dawn yawned.

"Yes you are" said Buffy, pushing her into the cupboard with little resistance.

"No..I'm..not" Dawn drifted off.

"Damn it!" yelled Faith, the stove. "I'm slavin' away in here all day and for what? Just another dinner goin' to waste! I'm really not gettin' paid enough for this.."

"Oh stop your groaning, this has been a hard night for all of us" said Buffy. "I hate to tell you Faith, but your cooking isn't that great. And you're a lot better off than the rest of us you know. At least you get to go out sometimes." Faith alone had been blessed with the ability to revert to human form once every couple of months in order to go into town and fetch supplies. This ability was very limited however, as the transformation could only be sustained for short periods of time.

"That is a good point.." Faith admitted. "Do you need some more hot water B? I could boil some if you want." Faith was the only person in the castle who ever referred to Buffy as B, and it had once annoyed the teapot to no end. But, once she realised that it was meant as an affectionate nickname rather than a deliberate attempt to bug her as she had once thought, she fully embraced it. Buffy smiled, she could never stay mad at Faith for long.

"That'd be great Faith, thank you" she said. Faith gestured to a saucepan full of water that she always kept nearby in case Buffy needed a refill, and it hopped over onto the stove.

"You know, if ya believe all the stuff the townspeople say about her, this girl we've got stayin' with us is a strange one."

"She's just stubborn if you ask me" said Wesley, wiping his hands on a tea towel. "After all, the Mistress did say please."

"But if she doesn't learn to control that temper of hers, she'll never break the.." Buffy began, but was cut off as the door swung open, and Tara entered the kitchen.

--

"Well, I guess this is a little better" Sophie smiled.


	12. Be Our Guest

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Sophie.

* * *

"Glad you think so sweetie" Willow smiled. "Now where were we.."

--

Wesley was the first to break the silence that had fallen over the kitchen at Tara's entrance.

"Wonderful to see you out and about, Miss. I'm Wesley, the head of household.." the clock moved to shake Tara's hand, but was pushed aside by Xander as he rushed into the kitchen. "And this is Xander" Wesley frowned, annoyed.

"Pleased to meet you" said Xander, kissing Tara's hand. Wesley pushed the candlestick aside.

"Is there anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable?" he asked.

"Well, I am a little hungry" Tara replied.

"Here that? She's hungry" said Buffy, turning to address the rest of the kitchen. "Start the fire, break out the silver, wait for china!"

"Stop!" Wesley hissed. "Remember what the mistress said!"

"I'm not going to let her go hungry after all she's been through!" said Buffy.

"Alright" the clock relented, "Just a glass of water, crust of bread and then.."

"Wes, I'm surprised at you man!" said Xander, frowning at him. "Tara's not a prisoner, she's our guest, and we need to make her feel as welcome here as possible." He hopped over to Tara and guided her towards the dining room.

"Fine, but please, keep it down" Wesley pleaded. "If the Mistress finds out about this, she'll kill us!"

"But what would dinner be without music?" said Xander.

"Music?" Wesley panicked as the door to the dining room swung and struck his backside, sending him flying into a large pie. "Have you been listening to a word I've said?!" They apparently hadn't, as Xander jumped on to the table in the darkened dining room, a spotlight shining on him.

"Good evening Miss" he smiled as Tara entered. "It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you here tonight. So relax, pull up a chair" a chair slid out for Tara as she approached, so she sat, smiling. "As the dining room proudly presents, your dinner." The other enchanted servants began bringing out plates of food, and Xander started to sing.

Xander: **Be..our..guest, be our guest,**

**Put our service to the test!**

**Tie a napkin round your neck cherie',**

**And we provide the rest.**

A napkin tried to tie itself around Tara's neck, but she politely removed it and placed it n her lap instead.

**Soup du jour, hot hors d'ouerves,**

**Why we only live to serve!**

**Try the grey stuff, it's delicious.**

Tara dipped her finger into a dish of some grey substance, though she was a little hesitant.

**Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!**

**They can sing, they can dance,**

**After all Miss, this is France,**

**And the dinner here is never second best!**

Xander handed Tara menu, which she opened and looked through.

**Go on, unfold your menu, **

**Take a glance, and then you'll be our guest,**

**Oui, our guest, be our guest!**

The plates paraded themselves before Tara, who tasted each dish.

Plates: **Beef ragout, cheese souffle,**

Xander: **Pie and pudding en flambe'!**

Wesley fought his way out of the pie, just as Xander set it alight, causing the clock to yelp and jump around, trying to beat out the flames that had spread to himself.

**We'll prepare and serve with flair,**

**A culinary cabaret!**

**You're alone, and you're scared,**

**But the banquet's all prepared.**

**No-one's gloomy or complaining,**

**While the flatware's entertaining!**

Xander began to juggle some knives and forks.

**We tell jokes, I do tricks,**

**With my fellow candlesticks.**

All: **And it's all in perfect taste,**

**That you can bet!**

Xander: **Come on and lift your glass,**

**You've won your own free pass to**

**Be our guest, If you're stressed,**

**It's fine dining we suggest!**

All: **Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!**

**Be our guest, be our guest,**

**Get your worries of your chest.**

**Let's just say for** **your entree',**

**We've an array, may we suggest,**

A bowl of soup slid in front of Tara.

**Try the bread, try the soup,**

**While the croutons loop the the loop!**

**It's a treat for any diner! **

**Don't believe me? Ask the china!**

**Singing pork, dancing veal,**

**What an entertaining meal!**

**How can anyone be gloomy or depressed?**

**We'll make you shout 'Encore!'**

**And send us out for more.**

**Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!**

Wesley wiped the pie off his face, beginning to panic.

"Will you please keep it down?" He was ignored, and Xander grabbed hold of him, pulling them both under a spot light.

Xander: **Life is so unnerving, for a servant who's not serving,**

**He's not whole without a soul to wait upon.**

**Ah, the good old days when we were useful, **

**Suddenly those good old days are gone!**

Wesley noticed that it seemed to be snowing, and looked up to see two enchanted salt shakers sprinkling over them to create the effect.

**For years we've been rusting,**

**Wanting so much more than dusting,**

**Needing exercise, a chance to prove our skill!**

Xander swung his arm, accidently knocking Wesley into a Jello mould, where he unfortunately stuck.

**Most days we just lay around the castle,**

**Flabby, fat, and lazy,**

**You walk in and oops-a-daisy!**

Xander Jumped on the edge of the Jello plate, sending poor Wesley flying through the air once again.

Buffy: **It's a guest, its a guest,**

**Sakes alive well I'll be blessed.**

**Wine's been poured and thank the lord**

**I've had the napkins freshly pressed.**

**With desert, she'll want tea,**

**And my dear that's fine with me,**

**While the cups do their soft-shoeing**

**I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing!**

**I'll get warm, piping hot..**

**Heaven sakes, is that a spot?**

**Clean it up, we want the company impressed!**

An enchanted washcloth wiped away the spot Buffy had seen on herself, then the teapot hopped over to Tara.

**We've got a lot to do, **

**Is it one lump or two?**

**For you our guest!**

All: **She's our guest!**

Buffy: **She's our guest!**

All: **She's our guest!**

**Be our guest, be our guest,**

**Our command is your request.**

**It's been years since we've**

**Had anybody here,**

**And we're obsessed!**

**With your meal, with your ease,**

**Yes indeed, we aim to please.**

**With the candlelight still glowing,**

**Let us help you, we'll keep going..**

Xander: **Course by course,**

**One by one,**

**Until you shout..**

All: **'Enough I'm done!'**

**Then we'll sing you off to sleep ****as you digest!**

**Tonight you'll prop your feet up,**

**But for now let's eat up!**

Wesley was still worried about the trouble they would get into if Dark Willow found out about this, but knew that he was fighting a losing battle, so gave in and began singing and dancing with the others.

**Be our guest, be our guest!**

**Please be..our..Guest!**

**--**

"That part was fun" said Sophie, giggling.


	13. The West Wing

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Sophie.

* * *

"I liked that part too" Tara smiled.

"Good" Willow smiled back, before she continued.

--

"Bravo, that was wonderful!" Said Tara, applauding after the song had finished.

"Thank you miss. It was a jolly good show wasn't it?" Wesley smiled, then began to yawn. The little pendulum inside him struck twelve. "Oh, look at the time! Off to bed everyone, off to bed."

"But I couldn't possibly go to bed now Wesley" said Tara. "It's my first night inside the enchanted castle."

"Enchanted?" said Wesley giving a nervous chuckle. "Who told you that? It was you, wasn't it?" The clock glared at Xander.

"No it wasn't!" said Xander defensively. "Why do you always assume it's me?"

"I worked it out for myself actually" Tara explained, smiling. "I'd like to take a look around if it's alright with you."

"Oh. Would you like a tour?" Xander asked. Wesley pulled him aside.

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea. We can't have the girl just wandering around in certain areas, if you know what I mean."

"Well, maybe you could show me" Tara stood and headed out of the dining room, while Xander and Wesley followed in a slight panic. "I'm sure that you two know all there is to know about the castle."

--

In an attempt to keep her from straying anywhere that she was not supposed to, Wesley decided to give Tara her tour, with Xander accompanying them. The clock explained as if by rote what each room was used for. Xander yawned, clearly bored. When the trio reached the hall of armour, Tara managed to quietly slip away.

"As I always say, if it's not Baroque, don't fix it. And.." Wesley turned around to find his touree gone. "Tara? Oh, this is just wonderful. Where could she have run off to now?"

"Well she did say something about the Grand staircase" Xander replied.

"Oh, that's good" Wesley relaxed for a second, before his eyes suddenly widened in horror. "What?! Those steps lead to the West Wing!"

--

Fortunately, the pair managed to catch up to Tara just before she headed up the stairs.

"What's up there?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing that would interest you dear" said Wesley.

"The West Wing has nothing important" said Xander. "It's just dusty, dull, and boring."

"So that's the West Wing" Tara smirked, her curiosity growing.

"Nice one you nincompoop" said Wesley, slapping Xander on the back of yhe head.

"I wonder what she hides up there?"

"Nothing!" said Xander, a little to quickly. "The Mistress isn't hiding anything!"

"But then it wouldn't be forbidden" said Tara, climbing a few steps. The clock and candlestick blocked her way.

"Perhaps there's something else you'd rather see" said Wesley. "Something much more interesting!"

"Maybe later" said Tara, taking another step. They cut her off again.

"How about the gardens?" Xander suggested, "Or the library?" Tara's interest was piked.

"You have a library?"

"Yes indeed!" said Wesley, relieved that they finally seemed to be getting somewhere.

"Gads of books!"

"Swamps of books!"

"Fields of books!"

"Mountains of books!"

"Forests of books!"

"Cascades!"

"More books than you'll ever read in a lifetime!" said Xander. "Books on every subject imaginable, from every author who has ever put pen to paper.."

--

While the two enchanted objects continued to describe the library, which she had to admit did sound very appealing, Tara crept up the stairs and down the corridor that led to the West Wing. She reached a door with a handle that almost looked like it was sneering at her, and almost reconsidered, but took a deep breath, opened the door, and went inside. Tara gasped. The room looked like a tornado had hit it, and most of the furniture was either broken beyond repair or somehow damaged. On the wall there hung a portrait of a girl with flaming red hair and emerald green eyes wearing royal robes. Tara thought that the girl almost looked like Dark Willow, but it was hard to really look properly since the painting appeared to have been slashed across the middle. A shimmer of bright pink light in the corner of Tara's eye caught her attention, and she turned to see the enchanted rose sitting on the dressing table. Intrigued, Tara walked over to the dining table, lifted the glass case from the rose and reached out to touch it, unaware that Dark Willow was watching..

--

"Uh-oh" said Sophie.


	14. Thank You

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Sophie.

* * *

"Why did Tara go to the West Wing when Dark Willow telled her not to?" asked Sophie.

"She was just curious I guess" Willow replied.

"But what if Dark Willow had a good reason for keeping her away?"

"She didn't" said Willow, thinking that her daughter sometimes seemed wise beyond her three years. It wouldn't occur to most children her age to ask a question like that.

--

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT!" Dark Willow roared, leaping out of the shadows and placing the jar back over the rose, while Tara quickly moved out of the way. The witch glared at her. "Why did you come here?"

"I'm sorry" said Tara, backing away.

"I warned you NEVER to come here!" Dark Willow began angrily smashing and destroying any breakable object she could get her hands on, except for the rose.

"I didn't mean any harm!" said Tara, frightened.

"Do you have any idea what you could have done?!" the witch growled, smashing another table.

"Please stop" Tara whimpered.

"GET OUT!" Dark Willow roared, continuing to smash everything in a blind rage. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE! NO RIGHT!" Tara fled from the room, now terrified. As soon as she had gone, the witch began to calm down, and realised what a horrible mistake she had just made. "Wait" she whispered. "I'm sorry. Please come back..

--

Tara rushed down the stairs with her travelling cloak on, speeding past Xander and Wesley as she ran.

"Wait, Tara" Xander called after her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry Xander" Tara replied, snow blowing in as she threw the door open. "But promise or no promise, I can't stay here a moment longer!"

"Please don't go!" Wesley called as she left.

"It's cold out there, at least wait until the storm clears up!" Xander yelled. But it was no use.

--

Not too much later, Tara was riding away through the forest on Jonathan. The horse reared up in fright when a pack of demons emerged from the bushes. They chased Tara and the horse until Jonathan got his hoof stuck in a tree root, and accidently threw Tara off. She looked up to see the demons surrounding the horse, who was unable to move as his hoof was still trapped. Tara grabbed a fallen tree branch and swung it at the demons, but one of them reached out and snapped it to pieces. The whole group now turned their attention to Tara, who backed away, screaming. Luckily, a certain witch living nearby happened to have very good hearing. Just as Tara began to think that all hope was lost, Dark Willow appeared, magically hurling two of the demons into a tree. One demon lunged at the witch, savagely slashing her arm, and she screamed in pain, but continued to fight the demons, who were all now focused on her. She sent three more of them flying into trees, and one into a rock. Eventually, the other demons gave up and fled. Tara turned to Dark Willow, who despite her victory, was in a bad way. Her breathing was shallow, and she was bleeding heavily from the three deep gashes the demon had left into her arm. The witch collapsed into the swirling snow. The road ahead was clear now. Tara could easily run and not look back if she wanted. Dark Willow, very weak lifted her head for a second, giving Tara sad, kind of puppy dog look, before collapsing again. In that moment, she looked like a scared little girl, rather than an evil witch. And Tara was sure that, once again, her black eyes had flashed that beautiful emerald green. She couldn't leave Dark Willow behind after she had just saved her life. Tara helped the witch to her feet, then with great effort, pushed her up onto Jonathan's back before leading the horse back towards the castle.

--

Later, Dark Willow was settled in her favourite armchair by the fire place, with her concerned servants gathered around, and her sleeve rolled up to expose her wounds. Buffy poured warm water onto a cloth, which Tara, kneeling beside the witch, dipped in antiseptic before applying to her wounds. She screamed in pain.

"Don't be such a baby" said Tara.

"It hurts" Dark Willow hissed.

"If you'd just hold still maybe it wouldn't hurt so much!" Tara snapped.

"Well if you hadn't run away this wouldn't be a problem now would it?" Dark Willow growled.

"If you hadn't frightened me I wouldnt have run away!" Tara argued.

"You shouldn't have been in the West Wing in the first place Missy!" the witch yelled.

"You need to learn to control that temper of yours!" Tara shot back. As they watched this exchange, the servant's heart's sank. Everytime they seemed to be getting somewhere, something dropped them right back to square one. "Now, hold still. This might sting a little." Tara applied the cloth again, and Dark Willow bit her lip, shutting her eyes against the pain. Tara was once again struck how should be such a monster one minute, and so human the next. "And by the way.."

"Mmm" the witch mumbled, still biting her lip.

"Thank you" said Tara, "For saving my life." A small smile spread across Dark Willow's face.

"You're welcome" she said softly. The servants smiled at each other. Maybe they were getting somewhere.

--

"Yay!" said Sophie.


	15. The Library

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Sophie.

* * *

"Don't get too excited yet, Sweetie" said Willow. "Back in town, Warren was beginning to put his evil plan into action.."

--

Warren was sitting impatiently up the back of the town Tavern after it had closed, while Andrew sat beside him having a cup of tea. Eventually, the doors opened to reveal a dark haired man wearing a long black coat. His name was Ethan Rayne, and he was the head of the town's mental hospital. He strode over to Warren's table and sat down, looking annoyed.

"You had better make this worth my while if it was important enough for me to leave the asylum in the middle of the night." In response to this, Warren tossed a small bag of gold onto the table, and Ethan grinned. "Now you have my attention." Lorne glanced over at them from the bar, frowning as he cleaned glasses. He didn't like this sort of business going on in this place, but Warren was just too powerful to refuse.

"Alright Ethan, here's the deal" Warren began. "I have this thing for Tara. But, she needs a little... persuasion."

"She turned him down flat!" Andrew giggled. Warren angrily snatched the teacup from his lackey's hands and smashed it over his head.

"Everyone knows that her Uncle, Giles, is a lunatic" Warren continued. "He was in here earlier tonight raving about some witch in a castle."

"Old Giles and I were once good friends" said Ethan, forcing a sympathetic sigh. "It's sad to see him go downhill like that.. still, I hear he's quite harmless."

"The point is" Warren hissed, "Tara will do anything to keep her uncle from being locked up in the loony bin.

"Yeah, even marry him!" said Andrew. Warren glared at him, so Andrew gulped and smashed the teapot over his own head. Warren nodded, before turning back to Ethan.

"So" said Ethan, fiddling with a coin. "You're saying that you want me to throw Tara's uncle in the asylum unless she agrees to give you her hand in marriage?" Warren smirked, nodding. "That is just despicable!" Ethan faked disgust, but his face soon broke into a huge grin. "I love it!"

--

Back at Tara's house, Giles was just finishing up packing a bag.

"If no one will help me, I'll go back myself, I don't care what it takes" said Giles to himself. "I'll find that castle and get her out, somehow." So, Giles set off on his quest to rescue Tara, just a few minutes before Warren, Andrew, and Ethan arrived to take him away.

"Giles!" Warren called, peeking into the house. "Tara! Anybody home?"

"Too bad, I guess it's not gonna work after all" Andrew chuckled nervously. Warren lifted him angrily by the scruff of the neck.

"They have to come home sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready for them." He deposited Andrew on a snowbank near the front porch. "I want you to stay right in this spot until Tara and her uncle get back."

"But..oh" Andrew sighed, defeated. A pile of snow fell on his head.

--

Sophie glared at Willow, while Tara frowned.

"Are you trying to torture our daughter?"

"No" said Willow. "I can't ignore all the bad parts of the story just because the good ones are starting to happen. Anyway, this next bit's nice.."

--

The next morning, back at the castle, Tara went out and played in the snow with Dawn and Miss Kitty Fantastico the footstool, with Buffy looking on. Up on a balcony still nursing her wounded arm, Dark Willow looked down on them, with Xander and Wesley beside her.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before" the witch said softly. "I want to do something for her, but what?"

"There's the usual things" suggested Wesley, counting them off on his fingers. "Flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep.."

"No, it has to be something special, something that will spark her interest.." said Xander, pausing to think for a moment. The candlestick's flames brightened as a little lightbulb went off in his head. "I've got it!"

--

Later that day, an excited Dark Willow led Tara the hall that led to the library.

"Tara, I want to show you something" she said when they had reached the door. "But close your eyes for a minute, it's a surprise." Tara did as she was told. Dark Willow opened the door, then gently guided Tara inside.

"Can I open them now?" Tara asked.

"Not yet" the witch chuckled. "You don't want to ruin the surprise do you?" She threw open the curtains, flooding the room with light, and quite a bit of dust because the room had been abandoned so long, but Anya could fix that later.

"_Now_ can I open them?" said Tara, becoming a little impatient.

"Yeah" Dark Willow smiled. "Now you can open them." Tara opened her eyes, gasping when she saw an enormous library with hundreds of bookshelves, every one of them completely filled with books.

"I can't believe it" she said, fascinated. "I've never seen so many books before in my life!"

"Do you.. do you like it?"

"It's wonderful, I love it!"

"Then it's yours" Dark Willow smiled.

"Oh, thank you!" cried Tara, hugging the witch. "Thank you so much!" Dark Willow froze for a second, startled, but then smiled and hugged her back.

"Well look at that" sighed Buffy, as she and the other servants watched from the doorway. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"I knew it would work" said Xander proudly.

"What? What works?" asked Dawn, who was too short to see what was going on.

"Yes, it does seem quite encouraging" said Wesley.

"Isn't it exciting?" said Anya, cuddling up to Xander.

"I can't see anything!" Dawn complained, jumping up and down.

"Come on Dawnie, we've got chores to do in the kitchen" said Buffy, leading the little teacup away.

"But what are they talking about? What's going on?" Dawn whined. "I don't understand!"

"We'll talk about it later Dawn" said Buffy.

--

"That's better" Sophie smiled.


	16. Something There

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Sophie.

* * *

"Definitely better" Tara agreed.

"Good" Willow smiled. "The next morning, since their relationship had improved so much, Tara agreed to have breakfast with Dark Willow.."

--

Tara was about to take a spoonful of her cereal when she glanced over at Dark Willow, who was eating with her hands and gobbling down her food with no manners at all. Tara tried to ignore it, but couldn't. Dawn, sitting on the table with Buffy, nudged a spoon towards the witch, who looked at it confusedly for a moment before picking it up and trying unsuccessfully to eat with it. Dawn giggled, but Buffy silenced her with a glare. Dark Willow hadn't used a spoon in so long that she had forgotten how. Seeing that her new friend was embarrassed, Tara quickly thought of an idea. She lifted her bowl as if in a toast, then indicated for Dark Willow to do the same, before starting to drink her breakfast out of the bowl. The witch smiled and mirrored her actions.

--

That afternoon, Dark Willow watched as Tara fed the family of bluebirds that often visited the garden. The birds liked Tara, and were comfortable enough to eat straight from her hand. Dark Willow tapped her on the shoulder and held out her own hand, indicating she wanted to feed the birds too. Tara smiled and gave her some birdseed. The witch crouched down beside the birds with her hands held out, her face falling when they flew away.

Tara: **There's something sweet, **

**And almost kind,**

**But she was mean, **

**And she was coarse and unrefined.**

**Yet now she's dear, and so unsure.**

**I don't know how I didn't see it there before.**

Dark Willow continued to try and feed the birds, but they flew further away every time she approached. Tara laughed and shook her head, then sprinkled a trail of seed into the snow, leading to the witch's hands. A baby bluebird followed the trail and hopped straight into Dark Willow's hand, not frightened at all. The witch was elated. She and Tara smiled at each other.

Dark Willow: **She glanced this way,**

**I thought I saw..**

**And when we touched**

**She didn't shudder at my claws!**

**It couldn't be, I'll just ignore..**

**But then she's never looked at me that way before.**

Tara ducked behind a tree, then peeked out at Dark Willow, who was now covered in a whole flock of bluebirds. The witch laughed loudly, accidently frightening the birds away. When they were gone Tara threw a snowball which splattered into Dark Willow's face, before giggling and ducking back behind the tree.

Tara: **New, and a bit alarming.**

**Who'd have ever thought that this could be?**

**True, that she's not a princess,**

**But there's something in her that I simply didn't see.**

The witch turned to see Tara with another snowball in her hand, and smirked, before magically lifting up a large pile of snow. Tara threw her snowball, causing Dark Willow to lose concentration and dump the snow over her own head. She chased Tara around a tree, but Tara crept around the other way and snuck up on her from behind. The servants watched through a window, smiling.

Xander: **Well who'd have thought?**

Buffy: **Well bless my soul!**

Wesley: **And who'd have known?**

Buffy:** Well who indeed!**

Xander: **And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?**

Buffy: **It's so peculiar!**

All: **We'll wait and see,**

**A few days more,**

**There may be something there that wasn't there before.**

Wesley: **Maybe there's something there that wasn't there before.**

"Like what?" asked Dawn, confused.

"Tell you what, Dawnie" Buffy sighed. "If Tara helps Dark Willow break the spell, you can ask Mom about it."

--

"Now it's getting _really_ good" Sophie grinned.


	17. Tara And The Witch

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Sophie.

* * *

Sophie let out a yawn, and Willow frowned, glancing at the clock.

"It's getting pretty late, maybe I should tell you the rest of the story tomorrow night.."

"No!" Sophie cried. "I can stay awake, please finish the story Mommy Willow, please?"

"You can't leave her hanging now Will" Tara added. "Besides, I want to hear the rest too, please?" Her two favourite girls stared pleadingly with their matching sets of wide blue eyes, and Willow felt herself relenting, though she was not entirely happy about it.

"That is so not fair!" she pouted. "You know I can't resist the eyes! But okay, I'll keep going. A few weeks went by, and Tara and Dark Willow continued to grow closer.."

--

Dark Willow was in the bathtub, preparing for what she hoped was going to be a special night with Tara.

"Well, tonight's the night!" smiled Xander, filing the witch's nails.

"I don't think I can do this.." said Dark Willow nervously.

"This is no time to be a scaredy witch Wills" said Xander, moving around to work on her hair. "You must be bold, daring!"

"Bold, daring!" repeated Dark Willow in mock confidence, climbing out of the tub and slipping on a bath robe.

"There will be romantic music, candlelight, and when the time is right, you confess your love."

"Yes, I, I can.. oh, no I can't.." the witch sighed. Xander couldn't help but smile. This sweet, shy girl was the Willow he knew, his best friend who he'd missed terribly as the years passed by.

"You care for the girl, don't you?"

"More than anything in the world" Dark Willow whispered.

"Then you have to tell her" said Xander, leading her over to the mirror. "Ah, you look so.. so.."

"Stupid" the witch finished, frowning. Xander had put her hair into two little pigtails, tying them up with pink ribbons.

"Not the word I was looking for" the candlestick chuckled, embarrassed. "Maybe the pigtails were a little bit much." No sooner had Dark Willow pulled the ribbons out than Wesley appeared at the door, clearing his throat.

"Mistress Willow, your lady awaits" he announced.

--

Dark Willow finished getting getting ready herself, slipping into a black sequined dress and, despite a few more less than stellar suggestions from Xander, decided to leave her hair down as she usually did. She then walked downstairs, waiting anxiously for Tara to arrive. The blonde soon appeared at the top of the stairs, wearing a beautiful sky-blue ball gown. She smiled at Dark Willow, curtsying when she reached the bottom. The witch hesitated for a moment, but after some gentle encouragement from Xander, smiled and curtsied back. All the servants smiled at each other as the pair headed over to the table that had been specially set up for them. Then, Buffy began to sing, with Dawn beside her looking on.

Buffy: _**Tale as old as time,**_

**_True as it can be._**

**_Barely even friends,_**

**_Then somebody bends, unexpectedly._**

Tara and Dark Willow ate their dinner in relative silence, shooting each other the occasional smile. Dark Willow was behaving a lot more sophisticated this time, having re-taught herself how to use a knife and fork with some help from Buffy and Xander. When they had both finished, Tara stood up, beckoning for the witch to come dance with her.

_**Just a little change,**_

**_Small to say the least._**

**_Both a little scared,_**

**_Neither one prepared,_**

**_Tara and The Witch._**

When the pair reached the dancefloor, Dark Willow gulped, hesitating, but Tara gently encouraged her, laying the witch's hand in the correct position on her hip and guiding her through some steps.

_**Ever just the same, **_

_**Ever a surprise.**_

**_Ever as before,_**

**_Ever just as sure,_**

**_As the sun will rise._**

Xander and Wesley stood at the edge of the floor, smiling as Dark Willow began to get the hang of the dance.

_**Tale as old as time,**_

**_Tune as old as song._**

**_Bittersweet and strange,_**

**_Finding you can change, _**

**_Learning you were wrong._**

Tara lay her head on Dark Willow's shouulder, and the witch tensed for a moment, but soon relaxed, smiling.

_**Certain as the sun,**_

**_Rising in the east._**

**_Tale as old as time,_**

**_Song as old as rhyme,_**

**_Tara and The Witch._**

Xander gave Dark Willow a thumbs up, then dimmed the lights as she and Tara continued to dance.

_**Tale as old as time,**_

**_Song as old as rhyme,_**

**_Tara and The Witch._**

Buffy finished her song, then began nudging her little sister back towards the kitchen.

"Off you go Dawnie, it's past your bedtime."

--

"I always loved that part in the movie" Tara sighed.

"What?" Sophie frowned.

"Nothing" Tara said quickly.


	18. Because I Love Her

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Sophie.

* * *

"They're gonna break the spell, they're gonna break the spell!" Sophie chanted to herself, grinning.

"Not so fast swetie, the story's not over yet" said Willow. "After they had finished their dance, Tara and Dark Willow decided to take a walk out onto the balcony.."

--

"Tara?" Dark Willow asked quietly as they stood on the balcony under the starlit sky. "Are you happy here... with me?" Tara nodded and smiled, but a sad look soon spread over her face. "What is it?" Dark Willow frowned. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I'm just worried about my Uncle, that's all" Tara sighed. "I miss him, I wish I could see him again."

"There is a way" said Dark Willow after a pause. "Come with me."

--

The witch led Tara to the West Wing, and the girl hesitated slightly before following.

"It's okay" said Dark Willow, smiling softly. "I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you last time, I'm just not used to sharing this place with people. Come in." In that moment, Tara noticed that the witch's eyes were no longer pitch black but the beautiful emerald green she had seen flashes of before, and, on further consideration, realised that they had now been that way for a while. Tara followed Dark Willow, and the witch picked up the magic mirror, handing it to her. "This mirror can show you anything, anything you want to see."

"I'd like to see Uncle Giles please" Tara asked. The mirror glowed, then Giles was seen stumbling through a terrible snowstorm, coughing, and eventually collapsed. "Uncle Giles!" cried Tara in panic. "This is terrible! He's sick, he might be dying, and he's all alone!" Dark Willow glanced over at the rose, which had only a few petals left, then back to Tara, who's eyes were shining with tears.

"You have to go to him" she whispered.

"What?" Tara frowned, thinking she must have misheard.

"I'm releasing you."

"You are?"

"Yes" said the witch. "You are no longer my prisoner." Tara moved to hand the mirror back, but Dark Willow shook her head. "No, you keep it. So you'll always have a way to look back, and.. remember me."

"Thank you" Tara whispered, placing a soft kiss on the witch's cheek. "For understanding."

--

A little while later, Wesley entered the West Wing, smiling.

"Well Mistress, it seems as if everything is going swimmingly."

"I let her go" said Dark Willow sadly, staring at the wilting rose, her eyes black once again.

"Yes, I can assure you that.. YOU WHA?!" cried the clock.

"I had to Wesley. I had no other choice."

"But how could you do this?" said Wesley, hands drooping.

"Because I love her" The witch sighed.

--

"SHE DID WHAT?!" all the servants cried in unison after Wesley told them what had happened.

"She let her go?" Buffy exclaimed. "But that's impossible!"

"This can't be happening!" cried Xander.

"I'm afraid it's true" said Wesley.

"She's going away?" said Dawn sadly, having grown very fond of Tara during her time in the castle.

"I don't understand!" said Xander. "Why did Willow have to do this?"

"She was so close.." said Anya.

"I get it" Buffy sighed. "After all this time, the Mistress has finally learned to love."

"That's it then!" cried Xander hopefully. "That should break the spell!"

"It's not enough" sighed Anya. "Tara has to love her in return."

"And now it may be too late" said Wesley sadly. A little while later, from the window of the West Wing, Dark Willow watched Tara ride away, and for the first time in she couldn't remember how long, the witch began to cry.

--

Tara rode through the forest on Jonathon, searching for Giles.

"Uncle Giles?" she called, looking around. "Uncle Giles? Where are you?" She gasped when she eventually spotted the Watcher's limp form on the ground, face down in the snow. "Uncle Giles!" she cried, jumping off of Jonathon's back and running to her uncle, helping him up and wrapping him in a warm blanket, before pushing him up onto Jonathon. "We have to get you home!" Eventually they reached their little cottage, and Tara half-carried Giles inside. Andrew's head poked out of a pile of snow.

"They're back!" he cried, rushing off to deliver the news to Warren.

--

Back at the castle, while she and the other servants were dealing with the fallout from Tara's departure, Buffy had assigned Faith to 'Dawnie-watch' in an attempt to keep the little teacup from running off and doing something stupid. Unfortunately, Faith had fallen asleep, as the stove was often prone to do whenever there was no cooking to be done, and woke a little while later to find her young charge missing. _Uh-oh,_ she thought to herself.

"Dawn?" she called, looking desperately around the kitchen. "Dawn? Come on pipsqueak, where are ya?" Faith searched the whole castle, including taking a quick peek into the West Wing where Dark Willow sat moping. "B is gonna kill me" Faith muttered. The stove changed into her human form, grabbed a jacket and bolted out the door, heading into the forest. "Dawn, if you can hear me get your tiny porcelain ass back to this castle right now!"

--

Inside the cottage, Giles slowly came to. As his vision cleared, a familiar face came into focus.

"Tara?"

"It's okay Uncle Giles, I'm here" Tara replied, placing a warm washcloth on his forehead. "You must have been in the forest for days.."

"Tara!" Giles cried as he threw his arms around his niece, now fully aware of his surroundings. "I thought I'd never see you again! Oh, I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Uncle Giles" Tara smiled, hugging him back.

"But what about the witch?" asked Giles, concerned. "Tell me dear, how did you escape?"

"I didn't escape, she let me go" said Tara.

"What?" said Giles, surprised. "That horrible witch?"

"She's different Uncle Giles, she's changed" said Tara. "You should have seen her, she was.." Tara was cut off when she heard a noise, and looked over to see her bag moving. The magic mirror slid out, along with a very familiar little teacup.

"Hello!" Dawn giggled.

"Well what do you know?" said Tara, smiling. "A stowaway."

"Hello there" Giles chuckled. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Yeah, I remember you" Dawn smiled, but this soon turned to a frown when she shifted her attention to Tara. "Why did you leave Tara? Don't you like us anymore?"

"It's not that Dawnie" Tara sighed. I like you all, really, it's just.." Tara was cut off again by a knock at the door.

"Who could it be at this hour?" Giles frowned. Tara got up and opened the door. It was Ethan, with a sinister look on his face.

--

Sophie glared at Willow.

"What?" said Willow defensively. "I can't go and leave out the unhappy parts of the story just because they happen after the really happy parts."


	19. Kill The Witch!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Sophie.

* * *

"But that's not any normal unhappy, that's really really unhappy!" Sophie cried. "Tara lefted Dark Willow before they breaked the spell, and now Ethan's coming to take Giles away!"

"Well you know sweetie, sometimes its the unhappy parts of a story that make the happy parts even happier" said Tara.

"How?" Sophie frowned.

"Uh.." Willow paused, thinking. "Okay, let's say that your Mama Tara was just in Africa doing charity work or something for a few months instead of being in Heaven for four years. I still would have been happy when she came back, but I wouldn't have been quite as happy as I was when Auntie Buffy brought her back from heaven. Do you understand?"

"I guess.." said Sophie, still frowning.

"Good" said Willow. "Now, where were we?"

"The part where everything's turning to poo-poo for everybody" replied Sophie.

"Of course" Willow laughed. "How could I forget.."

* * *

"May I help you?" asked Tara, confused.

"I've come to collect your Uncle" said Ethan, grinning evilly.

"Excuse me?" Tara frowned. Giles, spotting his former friend at the door, immediately became suspicious. He told Dawn to keep quiet, not wanting any harm to come to the little teacup, then got up to investigate.

"Ethan, what's all this about?" he asked, frowning. Ethan grinned, stepping aside to reveal a torch-wielding mob and a van clearly labled 'Sunnydale Asylum'.

"No!" Tara cried. "My Uncle is not crazy!"

"Then tell us why he was raving like a lunatic!" cried Andrew. "We all heard him didn't we?" The crowd cheered in agreement, except for poor Lorne, who'd had numerous threats made against him if he didn't come along, and was now feeling guiltier by the second. Two sinister looking men climbed out of the van and walked towards the cottage. Tara stepped protectively in front of Giles.

"No, I won't let you take him!"

"Tell us Giles, exactly how big was this witch?" asked Andrew mockingly.

"Huge!" said Giles. "At least six or seven feet tall!" If the situation hadn't been so serious, Tara could have laughed. Around the time that the witch had rescued her from the pack of demons in the forest, she had realised that Dark Willow was actually a few inches shorter than her. The members of the mob did laugh, but this laugh had a very different meaning.

"Can't get any crazier than that!" Andrew laughed.

"But it's true!" cried Giles.

"That's enough. Take him away" Ethan ordered his men. They easily pushed Tara aside and seized Giles by the arms, hauling him towards the van.

"No!" Tara cried, grabbing Ethan's arm. "No, you can't take him!" Ethan just shrugged her off, scowling. Warren approached, placing a hand on Tara's shoulder.

"Poor, sweet Tara" he said in mock sympathy. "It's a shame about your uncle."

"You know he's not crazy, Warren" said Tara, glaring at him. "You have to help him."

"Well, I suppose I could get this little misunderstanding sorted out" said Warren after a moment of thought. "On one condition, if.."

"If what?" said Tara suspiciously.

"If you agree to marry me" Warren grinned.

"What?" cried Tara, disgusted.

"One little word is all it takes.."

"Never!" Tara spat.

"Fine then!" said Warren angrily. "Have it your way!" Ethan's lackey's had reached the van and were about to throw Giles in, when Tara had an idea. She ran inside and grabbed the magic mirror.

"My Uncle Giles is telling the truth, and I can prove it!" she yelled, loud enough for everybody to hear as she ran back outside, raising the mirror in the air. "Show me the witch!" The mirror glowed, and the image of a sobbing Dark Willow appeared. The crowd gasped, then Ethan ordered his men to drop Giles, and they all jumped in the van and drove off.

"There she is!" cried Giles, pointing at the mirror. "There's the witch! I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen!"

"Is it dangerous?" asked Joyce, worried.

"Oh no, Dark Willow would never hurt anyone" said Tara. "She might look a little frightening, but she's really kind and gentle." She smiled at the mirror, stroking the edge affectionately. "She's my friend."

"She might be right, you know" added Lorne nervously. "I have known quite a few friendly witches in my time." Warren ignored him.

"If I didn't know any better" he growled jealously, "I'd say you had feelings for this monster!"

"She's not the monster Warren, you are!" Tara cried. Warren's face contorted in anger, and he snatched the mirror from Tara's hand.

"She's as crazy as the old Watcher!" he yelled, waving the mirror at the crowd. "The witch will make off with your children!" The mob gasped in terror. "She'll come after them in the nght!"

"No!" cried Tara, beginning to realise the magnitude of what she had just done.

"We're not safe until her head is mounted on a pike!" Warren shouted. "I say we kill the witch!" The mob, once again excluding Lorne, cheered in agreement.

Angel:_** We're not safe until she's dead!**_

Spike:**_ She'll come stalking us at night!_**

Joyce:**_ Set to sacrifice our children_**

**_To her monstrous appetite!_**

Gunn:**_ She'll wreak havoc on our village_**

**_If we let her wander free!_**

Warren: **_So it's time to take some action boys,_**

**_It's time to follow me!_**

He snatched a torch from Spike and lit a haystack on fire as the crowd cheered, then danced around it, waving the mirror and preaching about the dangers of the witch.

_**Through the mist, t**__**hrough the woods,**_

**_Through the darkness and the shadows,_**

**_It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride,_**

**_Say a prayer then we're there _**

**_At the drawbridge of a castle_**

**_And there's something truly terrible inside._**

Warren chased Andrew around until he caught him, pushing the mirror in his face.

_**It's a witch,**_

**_She's got spells, dangerous ones!_**

**_Massive claws, kill us all,_**

**_For a feast!_**

**_Here her growl, s_****_ee her foam,_**

**_But we're not coming home_**

**_'Til she's dead, good and dead!_**

**_We'll kill the witch!_**

"No!" cried Tara, running up to Warren. "I won't let you do this!" Warren took Tara's arm in a vice-like grip.

"If you're not with us then you're against us!" he growled, dragging her towards the cellar, before calling back to the other mob members. "Bring her uncle!"

"Stop, let her go!" cried Giles, Angel and Spike grabbing him by the arms as he attempted to run to his niece's aid.

"This is going too far, Warren!" yelled Lorne, his disgust with the situation prompting him to speak up. "You have to stop this!"

"Grab the demon too!" Warren yelled, and Gunn and Riley quickly stepped up to obey his orders. "We can't let them warn the creature!" Dawn peeked around the cottage door, terrified and helpless, as she watched Tara, Giles, and Lorne being tossed into the cellar and locked up.

"You can't do this, let us out!" Tara screamed, beating on the cellar door. Her cries were ignored as the mob, with Warren at the lead, set off through the village, using the mirror to lead them to the castle.

Mob: _**Light your torch, **_

**_Mount your horse!_**

Warren:**_ Screw your courage to the sticking place!_**

Mob:**_ We're counting on Warren to lead the way!_**

**_Through a mist, to a wood,_**

**_Where within a haunted castle_**

**_Something's lurking that you don't see everyday!_**

As the mob stormed through town, those who were staying behind waved goodbye, wishing them luck.

_**It's a witch,**_

**_One as tall as a mountain!_**

**_We won't rest 'til she's good and deceased!_**

**_Sally forth, tally ho,_**

**_Grab your sword, grab your bow!_**

**_Praise the lord and here we go!_**

"We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back her head!" Warren roared.

* * *

"I have to warn Dark Willow!" cried Tara, who, with help from Lorne, was trying unsuccessfully to prise the cellar door open with a pole. "This is all my fault! Oh, what are we going to do?"

"Don't worry Sweetie-pie, we'll think of something" said Lorne. "Any ideas Giles?"

"One" replied Giles. The Watcher picked up a spade and charged at the door, but he slipped and fell, hitting himself in the head with it. "Oh bollocks" he grumbled. Outside the cellar, Dawn sat listening, trying to think of something she could do to help. Then, she heard a familiar, very relieved though also kind of worried voice calling out to her.

"Dawn, there you are pipsqueak!" Faith called, rushing over. "We have to get back to the castle, there's a huge mob heading for.." she paused. "On second thought, maybe we should hang out here for a little while."

"But they've got the mirror!" cried Dawn. "And they locked Tara, her Uncle, and some green guy in the cellar!"

"You mean Lorne the barman?" Faith frowned.

"Yeah, that's the one!" Dawn grinned. "Hang on, how do you know him?"

"I may have stopped for a drink once or twice on my way back from gettin' the groceries" said Faith a little guiltily. "I have to make the most of bein' human while it lasts ya know. Now, let's see if we can do anythin' about gettin' Blondie and her pals out of here." As Faith began to tug at the cellar door, Dawn's eyes were drawn to Giles' invention sitting on the hill, or more importantly, the axe that was attached to it. She grinned, eagerly hopping towards it. By the time Faith noticed, it was too late to stop the little teacup. "Dawn, get away from that thing!" she yelled desperately. "It looks dangerous! B is_ really_ gonna kill me."

* * *

The mob were now winding their way through the dark forest.

Mob: _**We don't like what we don't understand**_

**_In fact it scares us, _**

**_And this monster is mysterious at least!_**

**_Bring your gun, bring your knives,_**

**_Save your children and your wives, _**

**_We'll save our village and our lives!_**

**_We'll kill the witch!_**

The mob cut down a tree to use as a battering ram, then picked it up and continued their march.

* * *

Back at the castle, the servants sat around moping in the library.

"We should have known better than to get our hopes up!" said Wesley as he paced back and forth, frustrated.

"I think you're right Wes" Xander sighed sadly. "Maybe it would have been better if she'd never come at all."

"Xander, how could you say that?" Anya gasped. At that moment, Miss Kitty Fantastico the footstool jumped up at the window, mewing loudly.

"What is wrong with that cat?" Wesley frowned.

"Could it be?" said Xander, hardly daring to look.

"Has Tara come back?" said Buffy hopefully. They rushed over to the window, gasping in shock at the approaching mob.

"Intruders!" yelled Xander.

"And they have the magic mirror!" cried Buffy. "They must have used it to find their way here!"

"Somebody warn the Mistress!" ordered Wesley, attempting to take charge of the situation. "If it's a fight they want we'll give them one, who's with me?" The clock recieved no reply, and groaned when he turned to see that the other servants had already rushed off. They all gathered downstairs, prepared to do battle with the mob if need be.

Servants: _**Hearts ablaze, banners high,**_

**_We go marching into battle,_**

**_Unafraid although the danger's just increased!_**

* * *

Outside it had begun to rain heavily, though this had unfortunately not deterred the mob. Once they reached the castle, they set upon the door with their battering ram.

"Take all the booty you can carry!" Warren yelled to them. "But remember, the witch is mine!

Mob: _**Raise the flag, sing the song,**_

**_Here we come, we're fifty strong,_**

**_And fifty people can't be wrong!_**

**_We'll kill the witch!_**

* * *

"Things better get good again soon" Sophie frowned.

* * *

AN: After portraying Lorne as a somewhat sympathetic figure in this story, I just couldn't see him joining the mob. I could, however, see him saying something that got him thrown in the cellar with Tara. I also reall y love the little twist I've put on the Dawn running away part by having Faith follow her, don't you?


	20. The Battle Is On

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Sophie.

* * *

"You're just going to have to listen and see what happens" Willow grinned. When she lingered for a few moments rather than continuing the story straight away, she found both her girls glaring at her.

"Seriously Will" said Tara, "Stop torturing our child and just get on with the story already!"

"Yeah!" Sophie agreed. "Get on with the story Mommy Willow!"

"Okay, okay" Willow smiled. "While all the other servants prepared to fight off the villagers, Buffy went to warn Dark Willow.."

* * *

"Mistress?" said Buffy quietly, hopping into the West Wing.

"Leave me in peace" said Dark Willow, staring sadly out the window. She had changed back into her old black robe.

"But Mistress, the castle is under attack!"

* * *

"Kill the witch! Kill the witch!" The mob chanted, pushing the battering ram against the castle gates. The servants were pushing against the door, trying desperately to keep it shut.

"This isn't working!" Xander groaned.

"Oh Xander, there must be something we can do!" cried Anya. Xander paused, thinking.

"Okay, I have a plan!"

* * *

"What should we do Mistress?" said Buffy, becoming more anxious by the second.

"It doesn't matter anymore" said Dark Willow, eyes fixed on the wilting rose. "Just let them come." With Tara gone, the witch had given up all hope of breaking the spell.

* * *

"Kill the witch! Kill the witch!" the mob continued to chant, as the castle gates finally broke down. Warren immediately splintered off from the rest of the mob to search for Dark Willow, while they all wandered around the entrance hall.

"NOW!" yelled Xander, as he and the other servants leapt out of the darkness, surprising the mob. Riley raised an axe, but Xander quickly pulled the carpet out from underneath him, sending him flying. Miss Kitty Fantastico ran about under everybody's feet trying to trip them up, and delivered a swift kick in the shin to Snyder.

* * *

"Dawn, stop!" Faith cried, in one last desperate attempt to stop the little teacup sister of a teapot she was kind of in love with from activating a very dangerous looking machine.

"Got it!" Dawn grinned as she jumped on the switch, causing Giles' invention to start moving. Inside the cellar, Tara, Giles, and Lorne were still trying to think of a way out.

"What is that racket?" Giles frowned, hearing noises from outside. "It seems somewhat familiar.." Lorne peeked out through a small hole in the cellar door, red eye widening as he spotted the machine speeding towards them, axe swinging wildly.

"Get down!" he yelled as he dived to the floor, pushing Tara and Giles down with him. The invention crashed through the cellar door, raising huge clouds of dust and sending pieces of broken wood flying everywhere.

"Dawn!" Faith shrieked as she ran over, trying to ignore the images of tiny piles of shattered porcelain that had begun to form in her mind. "Are you okay kid?" A tense few moments passed, but then the dust cleared to reveal the battered remains of the invention, and Dawn dangling from a loose spring by her handle. Faith let out a huge sigh of relief.

"You guys have gotta try this thing!" the little teacup giggled.

* * *

Back at the castle, the battle raged on. Xander, and some of his candlestick buddies, were currently using the spoons, forks, and other cutlery servants to fling food at the invaders.

"Why you bloddy little.." Spike began, making to chase after Xander.

"Hey Captain Peroxide, up here!" came a voice. Spike looked up, only to get a faceful of boiling water from Buffy, who had come to join the battle after realising that Dark Willow wasn't going to make any effort to defend herself. Nearby, Angel charged at Cordelia, but the wardrobe threw her doors open at the last minute, trapping him.

"I think it's time for you to have a makeover" she smirked.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Angel wailed. When she released him a few minutes later, Angel was wearing a bright pink dress, a blonde wig, bright red lipstick and an abundance of blue eyeshadow. Catching his appearance in a mirror, he shrieked and ran away. Meanwhile, Andrew had cornered Xander against the side of the staircase, threatening to melt him with his torch. Wesley, watching from the floor above, saw that the candlestick was in danger. He grabbed a dagger from one of the suits of armour, leapt onto the chandelier, and then, when the time was right, jumped down and stabbed Andrew in the butt, causing him to yelp and jump around wildly, hands clamped over the injury. Xander gave a sigh of relief, thankful to be out of danger, but the same could not be said for everyone.

"Xander!" Anya screamed, as Hank Summers picked her up and prepared to shove her in his loot bag. "Xander, help!"

"Anya!" Xander cried. "Don't worry Ahn, I'm coming!" He ran over, placed both his candles in front of his mouth, took aim, and blew, sending a flamethrower like blast at Hank's hands, and forcing him to release Anya, who fell safely into Xander's arms.

"My hero!" she cried, kissing his cheek. The mob, all of whom had suffered severe psychological damage from the night's events, fled. The servants gave a cheer of victory as they chased the mob out.

"And don't come back!" yelled Wesley, shaking a fist.

* * *

In the West Wing, a depressed Dark Willow still sat staring at the rose. It only had two petals left. Warren burst in, bow and arrow at the ready.

"I've finally found you witch!" he laughed. Dark Willow glanced at him sadly, then looked away, not saying a word. She didn't care what happened to her anymore. Warren let the arrow fly. "Die, you monster!" Dark Willow cried out in pain as it struck her shoulder, but still refused to retaliate. Warren grabbed the witch by the collar and hurled her out the window, shattering the glass, and sending her flying onto the edge of the deep ravine at the back of the castle. He leapt down after her, punching her as she tried to get up. He then snapped a spike from the side of the castle, intending to use it as a club.

"Get up!" Warren spat. "What's the matter witch? Too gentle to fight back?" Dark Willow turned away sadly, giving up. Warren raised the club, preparing to deliver a killing blow.

"No!" cried a voice. Dark Willow looked down. She saw Lorne, Giles, and Faith holding Dawn, but her eyes were drawn to one figure in particular, the blonde haired girl on horseback from whom the voice had come.

"Tara?" she said, voice filling with hope.

* * *

"Tara!" cried all the servants happily, watching the goings on from the other side of the castle.

"I knew she'd come back!" Xander grinned, hugging Anya.

* * *

"Warren, stop!" Tara yelled. "Leave her alone!" Warren just laughed evilly, and swung the club, but was shocked when a hand grabbed it, and Dark Willow got to her feet, glaring at him. Tara's return had filled the witch with new life. The battle was on.

* * *

"Yay!" Sophie cheered. "Go Dark Willow, go Dark Willow!"


	21. Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Sophie.

An: This is the last chapter folks, enjoy!

* * *

"Never thought I'd hear anyone say that" Willow mumbled, while Tara gave a small nod.

"What?" Sophie frowned.

"Never mind" said Willow. "Let's just get on with the story.."

* * *

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes?" Warren sneered as the witch continued to glare at him. Dark Willow angrily slashed her long nails across Warren's face in reply.

* * *

"I have to get up there!" Tara cried, jumping off of Jonathan's back. "Faith, Lorne, can you take care of my Uncle?"

"Of course" Lorne replied.

"Sure" said Faith, glancing at Dawn sitting in her hands. "As long as he's not as much trouble as the little Pipsqueak here." Giles was about to protest that he didn't need anyone to look after him, but Tara had already taken off into the castle.

* * *

Warren repeatedly swung his club at Dark Willow, but the witch dodged it every time. Then, she fired a stream of magic at Warren, and, as it was now raining heavily, caused him to lose balance and slip over on the wet rocks.

* * *

Tara ran up the stairs, heading to the West Wing.

"Please let me get to her on time" she pleaded to herself. "Don't let me be too late!"

* * *

Warren got to his feet, scowling. Dark Willow was nowhere to be seen.

"Come out and fight!" he snarled, looking around. "Were you in love with her, Witch? Did you really think she'd want you when she had someone as handsome and powerful as me?" The witch had heard enough. Dark Willow leapt out from behind a rock, firing another jet of magic at Warren, but this time he managed to keep his footing. He swung his club, which Dark Willow once again dodged. "It's over, Witch!" he laughed triumphantly. "Tara is as good as mine!" That was the last straw. Dark Willow lifted Warren telekinetically, making him feel as though a hand had taken a vice-like grip around his neck, and dangled him over the edge of the ravine, staring at him coldly. Certain death awaited Warren if she were to let him fall. "I beg of you, have mercy!" Warren cried, going from confident to completely terrified in a matter of seconds. "Please don't hurt me! Put me down, I'll do anything, anything!" Dark Willow continued to glare at him, but then her eyes softened. She couldn't kill anyone. Not anymore. The witch roughly tossed Warren back onto safe ground.

"Get out" she growled. "And don't come back."

"Dark Willow!" Tara called.

"Tara?" the witch's eyes lit up when she spotted the girl up on the balcony, and she ran over and climbed up the tower, taking the hand that Tara offered. "I can't believe it, you came back!" Then, the unthinkable happened. Warren climbed up behind Dark Willow dagger raised, and plunged it into the witch's side.

"No!" Tara cried, as the witch screamed in pain. Warren laughed in victory, but then Dark Willow, in an act brought on by self-preserving adrenaline, lashed out at him, causing him to topple and fall, screaming, into the depths of the ravine, never to be seen again. Tara pulled the injured witch onto the balcony, then knelt down and laid her on her lap.

"Y-you.. you came back" said Dark Willow weakly.

"Of course I came back" said Tara. "I couldn't just let them... Oh, this is all my fault! If I'd gotten here sooner this never would have happened!"

"M-maybe it's b-better this way" said the witch, her breathing becoming laboured.

"Don't say that!" cried Tara. "We're together now, everything's going to be fine."

"A-at least" Dark Willow smiled softly, reaching out to stroke Tara's cheek, "I g-got to see you one l-last time." The witch's hand fell limp, and her eyelids drifted shut. Xander, Buffy, and Wesley arrived to see what was going on, and gasped, before bowing their heads in mourning.

"No, no!" Tara cried. She hugged Dark Willow closer to her chest, sobbing into her hair. "Please don't leave me. I love you." In the West Wing, the final petal fell from the rose.

* * *

"The story can'ts end that way!" Sophie protested.

"Who said that that was the end?" Willow smirked.

"Buts if Dark Willow's dead then.."

"Just keep lisening sweetie" said Tara.

* * *

Tara continued to sob, clutching Dark Willow's lifeless body as the rain poured down around them. But then, the raindrops began to sparkle, and a shimmering cloud of fog formed around Dark Willow. Tara gasped as the witch rose up into the air, beginning to change before her eyes. Her claw-like hands transformed into regular human hands. The horrible black veins covering her face disappeared, and her deathly pale skin regained some of its colour. Then, finally, her jet black hair changed into a beautiful, silky red. With the transformation complete, the former dark witch was lowered back to the ground in a crumpled heap. A few moments later she stirred, and slowly got to her feet, taking a second to register what had happened, then looked over at Tara, who was still in awe of the whole situation.

"Tara?" she said softly, a small smile crossing her face. "It's me." Tara hesitated for a moment, but the second she looked into the not-so-dark Willow's beautiful emerald green eyes, she knew.

"It _is_ you!" she cried, flying into Willow's arms. They kissed, and then the castle began to change. It went from dark and dreary to shiny and happy in an instant. Wesley transformed from a clock back into a stuffy looking British guy.

"Wesley!" cried Willow happily, breaking away from Tara long enough to give him a hug. Then Xander changed into a brown eyed, scruffy haired boy about Willow's age. "Xander!" Buffy changed from a teapot into a blonde haired, hazel eyed girl. "Buffy!" Willow grinned, pulling all three of them into a hug. "Look at us!"

"Buffy!" cried Dawn as she ran in, now in the form of a fifteen year old girl.

"B!" Faith cried as she ran in after her. Buffy broke away from the others and embraced them both, smiling, and making Faith blush when she kissed her on the cheek.

"It's a miracle!" Willow beamed, grabbing Tara and spinning her around.

* * *

A few days later, Princess Willow held a ball at the castle to celebrate, and everybody was invited. She and Tara were dancing, staring dreamily into each other's eyes, and stealing the occasional kiss.

"Ah, young love" Xander sighed as he watched. Anya walked by smiling seductively at him, and he made to follow her, until Wesley grabbed his arm.

"Xander old friend, I know we've had a few problems over the years, but what do you say we let bygones be bygones."

"Of course Wes" Xander grinned. "After all, I did tell you that Tara would be the one to break the spell."

"I believe I told you" Wesley frowned.

"No, I'm pretty sure I told you."

"You most certainly did not!" While the former clock and candlestick argued, Buffy, Faith, Dawn, Giles, and Lorne stood nearby, watching Willow and Tara dancing. Lorne was sniffling a little, dabbing his eyes with a hankie.

"I love happy endings!"

"Are they gonna live happily ever after Buffy?" Dawn asked her sister.

"I really think so, Dawn" Buffy replied.

"Me too" said Faith, "And I'm not usually one for believin' in fairytale endings." Dawn paused, thinking for a moment, until another question popped into her mind.

"Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?"

* * *

"Did she?" asked Sophie, eyes wide.

"No" Willow laughed. "But Buffy was right, they did live happily ever after."

"That's good" Sophie yawned, snuggling down into the covers. "Mommy Willow, Mama Tara, how many happily ever afters can a person have?"

"If it's a real happily ever after, one" said Willow.

"Then I already gots mine" said Sophie as she drifted off. "I gots it when you founded me.." If their daughter hadn't just fallen asleep, both of them would have showered her with kisses. Willow and Tara adjusted the covers over their daughter, then crept out quietly so as not to wake her.

"So" said Tara, wrapping her arms around Willow's waist. "Do you have your happily ever after yet?"

"I think you already know" Willow grinned, leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

AN: The end! I'm gonna do 'The Lion King' next, because I kind of subconsciously planned one out when I watched it with my lil' sis a while ago. It'll be called 'The Wicca Queen', so look out for it.


End file.
